Youma May Cry
by kbarks
Summary: Following the dreaded conflict with the Human/Youma hybrid Fubuki, Asuka, Yumi, Miyabi, Homura, Renka, and their compatriots are swept up into a deadly clash of the twins sons of the legendary Sato, a Youma who fought to protect Humanity and become a legend worshipped by humankind. This story was inspired by Devil May Cry 3 and set after the events of Shinovi Masters. Don't hate.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Dawn of the sons of Sato

Two Millenniums ago, there was a war between the human world and the other, the Youma Realm.

But somebody from the Youma Realm woke up to justice and stood up against this legion alone.

His name was Sato. Later he quietly reigned the Human world and continued to preserve harmony until his death.

He became a legend. The Legendary Black Ninja, Sato.

In a hidden library at Venice, Italy, A lone figure in a dark blue coat stood in solitary silence searching through books about the legendary Sato. However, from the shadows stepped a man wearing what looked like the dark robes of a shinto priest appeared behind him.

"So, you're looking for the book of ancient legends, the tale of the Youma warrior Sato?" the stranger asked. The figured snapped the book shut and placed it back on the shelf. "That's not what I'm looking for," he said. The lone figure in the blue coat with dark colored clothing relaxed his hand to his side. "Leave me!" he barked quietly.

The man then stepped from the shadows to face his new guest, a black scar on the left side of his face with eyes that were red slits, a sign of his former Allegiance to Hebijo and black hair that was wild and tied in a ponytail at the back, and a book in his hand held infront of his chest. "Then what are you looking for?" he asked quietly. He turned and eyed his surroundings carefully.

"A Youma meets a woman, marries her in secret, and then conceived twin sons… That's the story, isn't it?" he said quietly. The figure in blue drew forth a shining Katana pointing it ominously towards the figures throat.

The blade gleamed as bright as the moon on a clear moonlit night. "Leave me. I won't tell you a third time," said the younger man. The older man in black didn't flinch but gently placed his hand on the blade and touch his thumb on the sharp edge.

"People inherently fear evil. However, occasionally, a person may become seduced by evil," said the robed man stepping forward as drops of blood fell to the ground.

The young man in blue lowered his blade and holstered it. "What are you getting at?" he demanded. "Share with me. The Story of Sato," said the robed man.

The younger man stepped away as the darker figure glared darkly at him. After some consideration the younger man returned to his side. "I am Akira, brother of Miyabi, the man who slew my own family and left my sister for dead," the robed man said silently.

The young man stepped forward with dark cold stare. "You may address me as Ryuki, son of Sato, I'm Half-Human, Half-Youma, and I desire power," he said quietly. Akira smiled ominously. "Come, there is something I wish to show you," said Akira, and they teleported out of the Library in flash of light.

After arriving at the base of an underground tower, Akira and Ryuki stood side by side at the base of a large staircase that lead up to the entrance. "The activation method is as I described before. It should be a simple matter for you. For now, I go to his place. I believe I know where the item we seek is located." said Akira.

Ryuki watched him go as he stood silently and turned around. "You should dispose of any obstacles quickly," he called. Ryuki watched as a small group of Youma emerged from the ground like giant blobs and take form wielding scythes. Several more appeared behind him as Ryuki glared back to see them behind him. His spiked hair was gently moving as he prepared himself for battle. The Youma charged at him but Ryuki beat them back and drew his mighty blade Kabuto and began carving his way through them.

The blade flickered at the sight of his reflection as he hacked and slashed through them with relative ease. One was split in half as it was chopped from between the legs. Two more in the middle. blood sprayed everywhere. He flicked off the blood from his sword and returned it to its scabbard just as several more stronger Youma appeared to attack.

Ryuki glared darkly as he dodged and weaved between their scythes, beat them back, parried their attacks and cut them down with a relentless drive. Blood splattered on his spiked hair making it al straight. He roared in fury and cut down several more in his path.

When the Youma fell Ryuki holstered his blade behind his back then fixed his blood soaked hair to its original spiky look sending the blood flying. Marching forward to the doorway, he climbed the stone steps and stopped at the door. It begins," Ryuki said calmly.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A Crazy Party and The Blood Link

In a cafe in Asakusa, Japan, Asuka and Yumi were sitting and drinking fresh milkshakes with each other. They hadn't spoken to each other in a long time, after the Fubuki incident, but they now knew the time had come to break the silence.

"You've heard of it, haven't you Asuka?" asked Yumi. "What are you talking about?" Asuka asked in confusion. "The Legend of Sato?" asked Yumi again. "No, of course not," replied Asuka. Yumi sighed deeply.

"When I was a little girl, my grandfather would tell me and Fubuki stories about it. Long ago in ancient times, A Youma rebelled against his own kind for the sake of the human race. With his sword, he shout the portal to that hellish realm and sealed the evil entities away just like how Kagura would use the Fumakourin to seal away Youma from our human world. However, the power he used was for more advanced than the Fumakourin. But since he was a Youma himself, his power was also trapped on the other side. I never believed it. I thought it was just a child's fairy tale. But I discovered that this so-called legend wasn't a myth at all. Sato existed," explained Yumi.

"How do you know this?" asked Asuka curiously. "Well, we all met the sons of Sato- both of them. Though the same blood of their father flowed through their veins, the two battled each other fiercely like arch enemies. It seemed as if they derived some sort of twisted pleasure from this brotherly fighting. But in the end, only one was left standing," said Yumi.

Far off in another part of Asakusa, was a small shop which seemed a bit run down and not in the best shape. A young man who was almost the same age as Miyabi had stepped out of the shower when he heard the phone ring.

He dried himself off with a towel, put on his pants and boots, and stepped out shaking the water out of his black hair that was barely covering his eyes. He was pretty well toned for a young man, but his eyes were a dark shade of blue that seemed to glow like the sky above on a clear sunny day in the city. Around his neck was an amulet that was bright crimson with silver chains around his neck.

The young man stepped towards his desk to where his pizza box was located, all round him were speakers that had not been used for a long time, a pool table, hand cannons, and a sword that looked to be very intimidating with grinning skull. He kicked the chair into its upright position and swaggered into it kicking his feet up on the desk then slammed them hard for the receiver to land in his hand and put it to his head.

"Sorry, not open for business yet," he said calmly. He tossed the receiver back onto the resting platform. "I haven't even picked a name for this joint and I'm already getting calls," he sighed grabbing a slice of meat lovers pizza from his box and taking a big bite.

Outside of the shop, Akira stood silently by the front door. He opened the door and stepped into the shop. "You a customer too?" asked the owner. Akira didn't reply. "Well, if you want to use the restroom, help yourself. It's just back behind me," he smirked.

Akira turned and slowly walked to the pool table. "Is your name Danzo, son of Sato?" asked Akira, his hands gliding on the side of the pool table. "Where did you hear that?" demanded, Danzo. "From your brother," replied Akira, approaching the desk.

Danzo eyed him suspiciously as Akira looked at the Amulet. "He sent this invitation for you. please, accept it," he added ominously, then grabbed the desk and flipped it up making Danzo backflip and land with his silver 1911 a pistol pointed at the door. But Akira was nowhere to be seen.

Danzo holstered his silver pistol behind him and stepped off the desk, huffing hardly through his nose. "Invitation huh?" he said, letting the pizza and the box land safely in his hand. He took the slice he had just started eating when he was ambushed by several youma with scythes stabbing him through his body, staggering him.

Before they could react, one was pushed away from him with it's mask in his hand. He twirled on one finger, and slowly walked forward dragging the creatures with him. He kicked the second one back towards it's friends scattering them in all directions, picked up his pizza, pulled out the scythe blade in his chest and sent it up to the ceiling fan which crashed on top of the other Youma behind him.

"This party's getting crazy! Let's ROCK!" he proclaimed posing like a pro. He punched a button on the jukebox, but nothing happened. He tried again a few more times, then proceeded to smack it with his strength causing severe damage.

Relaxing himself as the Youma closed in, he heard the sound of music playing and began tapping his foot to the beat. He placed the Pizza in his mouth and began fighting the Youma one by one like a kung fu fighter. Youma were sent flying by crashing to the ceiling, collapsing on the floor, getting punched and kicked, and even impaled by their own weapons.

Danzo, pulled the slice of Pizza from his mouth and proceeded to draw his gun blocking another scythe in the process sending sparks flying. He pointed it at the creature killing it, then began body surfing on another grabbing his black 1911 a pistol.

Shooting wildly at the other Youma Danzo grinned manically as they collapsed around him. Two destroyed the legs of the pool table sending the billiard balls rolling to the side as he leapt up and landed on top of the table. Billiard balls flew past him as he watched with ernesty. With the cue ball in front of him, he fired his weapon and sent the balls scattering towards his enemies then caught his sword, slashed the table apart in half, kicked the top half towards another Youma, and the bottom half towards several more smashing them like small insects.

"The end?" Danzo asked, turning to see more Youma. "Don't bet on it!" he chuckled to himself. He proceeded to fight the Youma with his sword and hand cannons with extreme ease, his muscle bound body giving him a serious edge. He didn't care if he destroyed anything important. All he knew was that trespassers gave him a bad rep.

With the last of the Youma gone, Danzo sat and began casually twirling the sword in his hands as the damaged ceiling fan crashed to the ground sending dust everywhere. What a mess the Youma made around him.

He eyed the pizza box and slowly walked towards it to reach for his meal, but a Youma stepped on it crushing the pizza. Danzo grumpily shot it down for ruining his meal. Then eyed his coat with the scroll in its pocket. Picking it up he held it over his shoulder with his sword Defiance in his left hand and his hand cannons, Moon and Black Star in his back pockets.

He strode forward with that cool boy swagger as he glance behind him, then faced the door. "I can already tell, looks like this is gonna be one hell of a party!" he said excitedly kicking the doors off their hinges sending them flying towards the Youma waiting outside for him.

Around Danzo were wrecked cars, mini vans, SUVs, trucks, buses, and tram cars with ruined buildings. Danzo slowly stepped forward with an annoyed scowl. "Damn it! You guys totally wrecked my shop! And I haven't even named it yet!" he complained turning behind hm. The Youma glared up at him, their weapons held at the ready.

"You're gonna pay for that," Danzo added darkly. The Youma watched him toss his sword into the air as he tossed his coat aside an pulled out the scroll in one swift movement. "SHINOBI TRANSFORMATION!" he crowed in a loud voice. Instantly a Crimson light erupted around him to show that his old clothes vanished into nothingness.

Then a pair of cowboy boots appeared on his feet with white socks underneath them, Brown paints with a leather belt and steal buckle. A black shirt, his crimson coat with holsters for his guns behind him and coat tails, follwed up with a pair of black fingerless biker gloves. Moon and Black-star landed in the holsters of his jacket as his sword Defiance landed in his hand.

Swinging downwards to the ground he glared darkly at the Youma. He suddenly sneezed loudly, causing more damage that he didn't want to cause sending dust and grit everywhere. He looked behind him to see his shop completely in shambles then glared angrily at the Youma. "I hope you have enough to cover all this!" he growled charging wildly and carving them to bits.

Beyond the slums of Asakusa at Gessen Girls Academy, Minori Yozakura, Shiki, and Murakumo, were already preparing themselves for a big field day when they felt a powerful burst of energy in the distance.

Meanwhile at Hanzo International Academy, Ikaruga, Katsuragi, Hibari, and Yagyu, felt the same energy surge. Homura and her Crimson Squad, consisting of Yomi, Hikage, Mirai, and Haruka, felt it as well. Miyabi, Imu, Ryona, Ryobi, and Murasaki also felt it during their training at Hebijo, which was now under completely new management.

The Mikagura sisters, Renka, Hanabi, and Kafuru, along with Naraku, and Kagura, also felt it from their shrine. Asuka and Yumi sensed it as well from the Cafe they were at and so decided to split up and inform their allies. Senkou, Gekkou, and Fubuki also sensed the power surge in their place of exile and so gathered themselves to investigate.

As they raced to the scene of the burst of power in the slums, they felt something strange that seemed to feel like an earthquake. The ground heaved and split apart as a huge cloud of smoke and dust erupted, followed by a huge structure erupting out of the ground like nuclear torpedo bursting out of a submarine.

It was so huge that it could almost be as high as the Empire State Building in Manhattan, New York. It looked to be so ancient that it felt like it should be a at a museum as a smaller replica. On the top of the tower stood Danzo's brother, Ryuki looking down at the city slums with a cold hard stare.

Danzo stepped forward to see the rubble and vehicles scattered around it. "It's been nearly a year since we last met. Where does the time go?" he questioned sarcastically. He looked to see the unmistakable silhouette of his brother looking down at him.

The Youma he had fought managed to retreat as he watched it flee back to the tower. "No doubt you've got some fun planned for me. Right Ryuki?" he called out to the tower, walking forward without noticing any of the kunoichi that had come to see what was going on. They didn't notice a strange whale like creature circling the tower as if it were protecting them.

On the tower rooftop, Ryuki stood watching and waiting for Danzo, when Akira emerged from the staircase to stand beside him. "Well, doesn't it excite you?" he asked the older Sato twin. "The Tower of Darkness has revived, the Great one who once ruled as the medium between the Human World and the Youma World. Isn't it a magnificent view? The greatest minds of their time, those who revered Evil, constructed this glorious edifice. Now after two Millenniums of confinement, it can at last fulfill the purpose for which it was intended-"

"That's none of my concern," interrupted Ryuki. Akira turned away as if he were being dismissed. "Did _he_ have it?" asked the older Sato twin. "Of course, he's taking good care of it. After all it is the only memento left from the mother you both lost," replied the dark scholar. "But he has no idea of its true power," Ryuki said darkly looking upon his amulet with the golden chain around his neck.

Their conversation was interrupted when the wounded Youma Danzo fought against appeared before them. It told them of how he had failed to kill Danzo resulting in Ryuki to turn around. He stopped, drew his blade, cut it down, and sheathed almost in one swift movement rendering the monster into a pile of limbs that crashed to the ground where Miyabi and her friends were watching.

"We've found it," she said to teammates. Imu, Murasaki, Ryobi, and Ryona watched as Miyabi charged forward carving her way straight through three Youma with her sword. The rest of the Hebijo team followed as the teams ran for the tower.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Youma's Tower

Outside of the Tower, Asuka and Yumi noticed Homura, Renka, Fubuki, and their compatriots gathering together once again with their teams close behind them.

"Asuka and Yumi," called Homura, as the crimson squad greeted their friendly rivals warmly as the Mikagura sisters, and the Gessen Middle School twins did as well.

Fubuki on the other hand was surprised to see them again.

"What brings you here?" asked Yomi, looking surprised.

"We sensed a power surge coming from the slums of Asakusa and went to investigate it," replied Ikaruga, wearing her white and gold ninja outfit.

"I say we find out if it's a Youma or a Half-Youma like _her_ ," piped in Hibari pointing towards Fubuki.

Yagyu smiled a small smile as Haruka stepped forward and patted her shoulder.

"Good idea Hibari," smiled Haruka pulling the pinkette into a friendly hug.

"My thoughts exactly," replied Yagyu, who was mildly annoyed but agreed to follow her friend's suggestion.

"You heard Hibari, ladies, Let's find that source of power," said Mirai

"RIGHT!" crowed the kunoichi, and they raced off to tower entrance.

With the other Kunoichi hard at work, Imu, Murasaki, Ryobi, and Ryona were all concerned about Miyabi. "I hope she doesn't do anything rash like getting herself killed," Murasaki said sadly.

"I hear you, but there was a guy that looked Human but wore a strange outfit that felt very ninja of him. We better be careful there might be Youma waiting to attack us," warned Imu. Ryobi and Ryona nodded and followed Miyabi.

Inside the Tower entrance Danzo walked to what appeared to be a frozen Youma that looked like a dog. Suddenly he felt the area shake around him violently sending icicles crashing to the ground and the beast awoke. It approached slowly on all four legs ready to attack but the chains held him back from doing so. The dog like creature sent two blocks of ice straight at Danzo but he cut them apart faster than anyone could blink, as he holstered his sword. "LEAVE NOW MORTAL!" it roared, "THE LIKES Of YOU ARE FORBIDDEN IN THIS LAND! YOU WHO ARE POWERLESS ARE NOT WORTHY TO SET FOOT HERE!"

Danzo smirked arrogantly. "Wow, I've never seen a talking mutt before. You know in a dog show, you'd definitely take first place," he taunted the dog-like Youma.

"YOU A MERE HUMAN MAKE A MOCKERY OF ME?!" the beast bellowed sending a beam of ice at Danzo who evaded it so easily the front door froze.

"Easy, Fido! How about I take you out for a walk?" beckoned Danzo, "Come on puppy, let's go!"

"YOU'LL REGRET THIS, YOU WORM!" barked the Youma. "It's showtime!" said Danzo as he got ready to face the beast before him. "Come on!"

Above Danzo and the Youma, Kagura and Naraku stood watching intensely as the fight unfolded between them. Danzo fired his hand cannons and dodged each attack almost as if he had lightning reflexes.

"Amazing," said Kagura looking surprised.

"I agree lady Kagura, but it's best to watch and keep ourselves vigilant for more Youma that could appear," replied Naraku.

Danzo holstered his cannons and charged straight at the dog cutting at it with ferocious determination. Wounded but still fighting the dog attacked again sending ice to the ground. Sensing this Danzo leapt up and fired wildly at the dog wounding it, then kicked it back with such force that it ultimately forced it to stop fighting.

YOU ARE NOT HUMAN, ARE YOU?" the dog said, shocked at this defeat.

"Who knows? I'm not even sure myself," he replied arrogantly.

"REGARDLESS, YOU HAVE PROVED YOUR STRENGTH. I ACKNOWLEDGE YOUR ABILITY. TAKE MY SOUL AND GO FORTH! YOU HAVE THE BLESSING OF GAMR!" declared the dog.

Light surrounded Gamr from an unknown source and transformed into an orb of light. Slowly the orb flew towards Danzo's hand and transformed itself into a pair of Nunchucks. Gazing at them intently, Danzo began practicing some kung fu fighting moves he learned from watching his hero Bruce Lee. Then he posed in a martial artist style with the nunchucks, Gamr, in the form of a triangle. "Too Easy," he said feeling mildly disappointed.

He holstered his new weapon and pressed on. Suddenly the ice wall behind him shattered and from behind came a kunoichi of 21 wearing a high collared coat with a black cape bearing the symbol of Hebijo Academy. Her hair was a short silver and her eyes were bright yellow.

Danzo leaped up catching a glimpse of her face as they landed at opposite areas of the entrance hall. "Are you going to the party?" he asked her smugly, "What's the hurry, didn't you get an invitation?"

As if to answer Danzo's questions, Miyabi swung her sword creating a beam of energy that sent a large thick icicle right at him. Danzo ducked and placed his protected feet on the Icicle, surfing around the room whooping and howling with glee. Jumping off at seeing the grating up above, the Icicle created a hole large enough for anyone to jump through. Danzo whooped again, then chuckled arrogantly to himself as he approached his first girl, who glared angrily at him.

Gathering her strength, she holstered her sword and charged forward, jumping up to the opening as Danzo looked to see that she was indeed a female ninja. Danzo smirked as he watched her go. "This just keeps getting better and better!" he huffed pridefully, and marched onwards.

Asuka and Yumi were shocked and amazed. "I don't believe it," said Yumi, "He defeated that Youma, but then it offered its soul to him becoming a Youma arm."

"Whatever it is, it seems to benefit this guy pretty well," replied Asuka.

The two friends decided to follow as their teammates remained vigilant if any youma dared to attack them.

Homura and the Crimson Squad, the Mikagura sisters, Naraku, and Kagura also raced ahead, trouncing any Youma that stood in their path. Behind them Miyabi's teammates were growing concerned as their friend and leader had been acting strangely.

Rin, acting under the alias of Suzune, then appeared before Hanzo, and Kiriya who were also observing the situation.

"Yes Rin?" the two gentlemen asked.

"I bring you news of my own accord, your students and mine have discovered a new structure called the Tower of Darkness has appeared," she said.

Daidouji, who was nearby clenched her fists tightly, the nails on her fingers drawing small drops of blood that landed on the floor.

"We need to act fast if the Youma are to be eliminated!" She said firmly.

"Agreed, but Sayuri, and I will remain here at the school for now while the three of you investigate the situation," replied Hanzo.

"I understand, my lord," said Kiriya, and the three of them raced off to the slums beyond.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Uninvited Guests

On a small balcony of the Tower of Darkness Ryuki was looking down onto the city as the sun had just set and gave way to the night. Akira on the other hand was sifting through the pages of his book when he noticed Ryuki's eyes shift towards him.

"Looks like we have some uninvited guests," he said calmly.

"Is that so?" remarked Akira.

"Some humans, most of them women," Ryuki said the words with small venom in his voice.

Akira shut his book and slowly stood up. "I'm afraid I should ask the uninvited ones to leave. That is what you want," he said ominously.

Ryuki nodded slowly.

"Actually I happen to be acquainted with one of the women," Akira added quickly.

Ryuki looked suspiciously at Akira who turned and left.

"A storm is approaching," he said quietly, walking into the distance.

Ryuki noticed a strange glow on the side of his face slowly flickering then pulsing with power.

After walking slowly into the tower, Danzo looked up to see that it went up pretty high. As he marched up the ramp he didn't notice that he was being followed by four other girls that were also from Hebijo. He pressed on not even daring to look behind him as he went through a door to his left. He spotted some Youma nearby that were lying in ambush only to be cut down and shot to death by Danzo's fiery fury.

Imu and the others were amazed as Ryona squirmed and said, "Oh wow he's so amazing with both a sword and guns!"

Ryobi smacked her with the butt of her rifle making her squeal in glee. "One more sound and I shoot out your heart!" she snapped in a low whisper.

Danzo didn't hear the two girls as he martialed on to the next room where three Youma stood with their weapons raised and a pink haired girl with short twin tails cowering in fear. The unleashed several energy bursts at him which he evaded and cut them down with relative ease. Surprising the Pinkete immensely.

"I'll help you!" she cried.

"Don't butt in!" he snapped as more reinforcements arrived to attack them.

With the last of the Youma defeated, Danzo eyed the Pinkete's clothes and saw that she wore what looked like Gym clothes.

"Thank you for saving my life," she said happily.

"Yeah, yeah," Danzo said grumpily as he sauntered off.

The girl however took his hand and gently held it in both of her own hands.

"My name is Hibari," the girl chimed happily.

"Danzo," replied her new ally. Then he walked off.

"Listen kid, you shouldn't get in this crap, you'd get yourself 'ravaged' or worse killed!" he snapped and stormed through another door.

"I know that but, I can be strong too," Hibari said as bravely as she could. But Danzo was nowhere to be seen.

In another room, Danzo cut down several statues of Youma Warriors around him. "Stupid deadweight kid," he grumbled. He pulled a lever nearby and stepped onto the platform that took him to another part of the tower.

Asuka was nearby as she leapt down from her perch to see Danzo emerge from below on the makeshift elevator. Suddenly several Youma attacked and Asuka sprang into action as Danzo struck first against them.

"Need a hand?" she asked him.

"Like you even have to ask," smirked Danzo as the first Youma fell. Several more lunged at Asuka but she struck them down as Danzo fired his guns Silver-moon, and Black-star at the other Youma gangsta style.

Noticing that Danzo was indeed holding his own, Asuka noticed the nunchucks he acquired and swung them at the Youma knocking them down, before shooting them point blank.

Asuka was suddenly kicked back but her resolve never wavered as the last of the Youma fell before her and Danzo. "Nice work!" he said calmly.

"Thank you," smiled Asuka. Then Danzo was surprised to see that she looked cute in her ninja outfit.

"I'm Asuka, Hanzo's granddaughter," she said.

"Name's Danzo," Danzo replied. Then he slowly walked off as Asuka holstered her twin blades.

"Stay vigilant!" he called and went through another door, only to realize that it was a trap.

A silver haired girl with twintails and an eyepatch and sword in her umbrella was also in the same predicament as another girl wearing a cat like gothic lolita outfit with an umbrella as a gun. They noticed Danzo swoop down with his sword Defiance in hand as he slashed downwards towards the Youma that were about attack sending them sprawling about in all directions.

Mirai and Yagyuu exchanged a confused glance and charged forward ushering a battle cry to help their new unexpected ally.

"Eat this you big bullies!" shouted Mirai sending several Youma flying in seperate directions.

"Fall to my blade," added Yagyuu sending another wave crashing to the wall.

Danzo saw that these two girls were indeed very adept as he sent more youma into a crumpled heap.

When they were done, Mirai eyed the newcomer and said, "Nice work, especially with Yagyuu helping me."

"It's no problem," he replied as Mirai hugged him.

"I may not like ignorance, but you're different from everyone I've met so far," the girl said proudly.

Yagyuu smiled faintly. "If you see Hibari, just let me know, and I'll find her again," she added.

"Okay, but you two have to be vigilant in this tower. It's swarming with Youma who want you dead," he warned and walked off.

"Will do!" said Yagyuu and Mirai, but Danzo stopped and turned to face them again.

"The name's Danzo," he said.

"My name's Yagyuu, and this Mirai," replied Yagyuu.

"Good luck!" called Mirai, waving happily at her new friend.

"Thanks Mirai," he replied, and raced off into the distance.

He had just entered another room when he saw what looked like a giant millipede flying above the head of another girl in a silver kimono that hung off her shoulders.

"I got this bastard!" he called from above and began hacking and slashing at the millipede. It gave off an electric shock and shook him off by spinning it's body around.

"Don't leave me out just yet my friend," replied Yumi as she spun about, dancing below the creature. Danzo nodded and began firing his hand cannons in rapid succession severely wounding the millipede. But he was flung off again landing beside Yumi on his feet and fired more rapidly again. The millipede however fired several energy balls of darkness at them as Danzo picked Yumi up bridal style and jumped onto a nearby ledge.

Yumi was shocked and amazed as she was gently set down. As the millipede returned with a new volley of energy balls directed towards her, Danzo fired his hand cannons much more furiously at the creature.

In desperation the Millipede launched another assault at them, but Danzo and Yumi pulled together a team attack that sent the insect crashing to the ground for them to unleash a killing blow which caused it to split into several bits of itself with blood spilling all over the floor.

Yumi took a breath and sat down as the top of her Kimono slipped off. Danzo turned his head away so as not to see her exposed breasts. "Good to see that the granddaughter of the late Kurokage hasn't lost her touch," he complimented.

Yumi smiled as she adjusted her kimono. "Thank you," she said happily, and stood up.

"Since you already know my grandfather, you saved me, so I chose to help you," Yumi added.

"Ah it was nothin'," smirked Danzo, "you can refer to me as Danzo."

"I'm Yumi," she said as Danzo walked by her.

"Better be careful, I'd hate find out what would if Asuka saw you die," he warned.

"Don't worry," said Yumi, "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

Danzo smirked as he walked off and picked up what looked like an astronomical board. Then he walked to a door and tried to push it open. He scoffed and turned away, then raced toward the door with a spinning kick. The door however didn't open. Danzo spun around looking annoyed, stepped back, and drew his guns ready to fire on the door, when he heard a voice calling out to him.

The stranger looked to be in a jester's garment.

"There's no need to use violence, Youma boy," said the strangely dressed figure.

But Danzo didn't want to bother with him he pointed his guns at the door more aggressively.

"Wait, wait, wait, better listen to what others say, lad," the stranger grinned maniacally, "This tower here is very sturdy, you see." he rapped on the door with his scepter. "Your tricks will do no good. NO GOOD!" he raised his voice a little.

Danzo placed Silver-moon on the figures nose. "Zip it, or I'll pierce that big nose," he said angrily.

"That could be a problem!" said the jester as he swept past him, "Just hear me out. You've got nothing left to lose, right?"

Danzo turned his head in disgust away from the stranger. "My name is Trickster, and I know a thing or two about his place."

Danzo saw him pointing to a device by the door. "That thing right there is a power generator for this entire sector. In order to open the door, you need to apply a little _something_ to it first," explained Trickster.

Danzo was looking at his gun not paying attention to Trickster's words. "Do you know what it is kid? Or is that too difficult for you?" he asked, bursting into a high pitched laugh, that proved to make Danzo shoot at Trickster's feet making him dance wildly.

"Get to the point. Or do you wanna keep on dancing?" Danzo demanded.

Trickster stopped and took several breaths to steady himself. "Actually, I prefer a sword to be my partner. May I have this dance my lady?" he asked jokingly, as Danzo holstered his guns, and swung angrily at Trickster with such force that he struck the terminal which opened the door before him.

"BINGO!" called Trickster from behind, "That is what the something is. Remember that, kid! Write it down on your hand if you don't trust your head!"

He burst out into more boisterous laughter, which made Danzo angrily shoot at him again making him dance out of sight.

"I see, thanks," he said, when Trickster was out of sight. "You still piss me off, though," he scoffed and walked on.

Meanwhile, Homura and the other members of the Crimson Squad were surprised as well. "So this guy's name is Trickster, huh?" she said, "Well then, things are just getting interesting ladies."

"My sentiments exactly," agreed Haruka as she raced after Danzo.

Hikage on the other hand, was masking her discomfort. Yomi was amazed that he trounced a gigantic bug. "Maybe when it's over we'll have bean sprouts in the future," she said.

The rest of team Gessen however were shocked that Danzo didn't see Yumi's exposed breasts. "I'm as shocked as you guys are," said Yozakura.

"Well, at least he didn't totally look at Yumi when her boobies were exposed," grinned Shiki.

"Do you think he seems nice enough to share sweet things?" asked Minori, innocently.

"We'll see," replied Murakumo, and the four girls rallied with Yumi, who informed them that Danzo was smart enough to turn away without any hint of perversion.

Team Gessen split up as Fubuki, Senkou, and Gekkou saw Miyabi on one of the lower floors standing over a group of slaughtered Youma in pools of blood surrounding her. They observed her walking away towards her next destination when they saw Ikaruga and Katsuragi nearby taking down a nasty Youma that had so viciously left claw marks on the walls around them.

"Stay alert Katsu," warned Ikaruga.

"Yeah, I hear ya Ikaruga," replied Katsuragi, but she was think about which girl she was hoping to have fun with.

The remaining members of Team Hebijo were shocked to see Miyabi leaving behind several Youma corpses for them to follow.

"Oh Miyabi, please let us know what's happening," whispered Imu.

Murasaki was also worried about Miyabi, but she knew the mission had to come first despite wanting to go back and play video games in her dorm.

In another part of the tower, Danzo had arrived at a small fountain when he heard Trickster's voice. "Thanks for destroying the lock for me, Youma Boy! And welcome to Hell!"

The fountain began to weep blood from the three skulls on top, then trickle down to three statues of bird like creatures. "Please accept my gift! Don't be humble, just take it! After all we're buddies, aren't we?!" cackled Trickster.

The bird like Youma soon came to life, shattering the fountain, and fly to Danzo who held his weapons at the ready. With Defiance in hand, he pushed back the first to Youma and sent the third flying to the wall behind him leaving blood on it.

"Well, isn't that special?" he said sarcastically, "To be honest I was expecting a little better than this." Soon he cut down the bird-like Youma and decided to press on with finding his brother. Before he could go any further though, a portal soon opened up before him and he plunged straight through it.

 **Author's notes**

Well this has certainly been interesting folks. Danzo has just come into contact with Trickster a so called resident of the Tower of Darkness which sato sealed away many years ago before the events that took place in Senran Kagura Shinovi Masters. Oh boy, there are so many mysteries that have yet to be revealed, and Miyabi is still forging on ahead making her teammates very concerned for her even though they are bad ninjas working for a school that trains killers.

If you like this channel check out my social media profiles on Facebook, YouTube, Twitter, and Instagram. Also don't forget to check out my page, because for every donation you make, I can make more content that will help my career as both a writer, and a voice actor. So without further adieu, Even though the girls of Senran Kagura are fictional, they are blowing kisses to all of you, my supportive fans. Also, please make sure to protect some girls that may look really young and adorable but several years older than you think, like Kagura the youma slayer.

PEACE.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Of Youma and Swords

Senkou and Gekkou were now fending off Youma in the tower corridors putting together the lessons they had learned from their new friends thanks to Hibari's kindness. They were barely at the next door when they saw Fubuki surrounded by several more Youma that wanted to kill her for being defeated by humans, declaring that any halfling is unwilling to be part of a plan for worldwide domination. Taking out those who had threatened their friend, they collected Fubuki and ran off as fast as their legs would carry them.

Mirai and Yagyuu knew they had to return to their teammates for a quick meeting to plan their next move when they spotted Miyabi growing steadily angrier by the minute, slaughtering Youma that stood in her way. Behind them stood Naraku and Kagura who were both shocked that Miyabi wasn't acting like herself as they saw the corpses of several youma lying dead in a pile.

"This is insane," said Naraku, "Miyabi's never acted this way before."

"I agree," replied Kagura, "we better be careful or Miyabi will accidentally cut our hearts out of our chests."

In another room of the Tower, Danzo was struggling to ride a lift up to the next floor when he saw that several Youma were weighing it down causing the weight to be too much. After several attempts he was able to climb to the next floor when he removed the Youma and lightened the load just enough for him to climb up. He raced outside to see that night had fallen. Pressing on to his right, he saw a door that would lead into the next corridor.

As the girls gathered on another floor of the tower they noticed that Miyabi wasn't with them. "I know Miyabi cares about us as family, but she's been acting strangely after she sensed a presence in the slums of Asakusa that seemed almost too familiar to her," said Imu.

"I've felt it also," added Asuka, "whatever it is it doesn't seem very friendly. We need to be cautious and vigilant incase anymore Youma show up."

Kagura nodded. "I did see that Danzo was already moving on after he felled several Youma that got in his way, and he emerged from a portal to another dimension where said that he met someone called Trickster," she said.

"If he's a resident of the Tower of Darkness, then he might give us some clues as to what the hell is going on here," added Homura, her brow furrowing in disgust.

"Yumi, what's your say on the matter?" asked Murakumo.

"If we follow Danzo's footsteps, he may accept our help, if he doesn't call us deadweight," suggested Team Gessen's leader.

"Okaydokes," grinned Ryona, "Let's split up and find Danzo."

Ryobi patted her sisters shoulder. "Right, you heard my sister, let's split up and follow Danzo," she said.

In a nearby chamber, two Youma stood silent and still with two swords that resembled Scimitars. One was had bright bright orange skin, while the other had light blue skin with the blades carrying the respected color of their appearance.

"Look brother! It's been ages but we finally have company!" said the first Youma.

"I see that!" said the second Youma.

Danzo crossed his arms over his chest wondering why they noticed him.

"We must entertain our guest!" said the blue Youma.

"You're right! We have to be gracious hosts!" agreed the orange Youma.

"Er, what should we do?" asked the first.

":how should I know? We need to come up with something!" argued the second.

Danzo sighed loudly and began pacing the room in irritation.

"Brother, our guest is sighing," informed the blue Youma.

"SIGH? What is SIGH?" asked the orange Youma.

"Well a sigh is when-" the blue tried to explain when he saw Danzo snap.

"Enough already! How long are you two gonna keep carrying on like this?" scowled Danzo. Then he approached them.

"In case you didn't get the hint, I'll spell it out. Your GUEST wants to go through, Got it!" he said pointing towards them.

The two youma slowly stood up and Danzo could see that they had no heads on either of their bodies.

"Our job here is to guard this door!" said the orange Youma.

"That's right! We cannot let you pass!" agreed the blue Youma.

They leapt from their perch and landed with a loud crash that shook the whole tower.

The Kunoichi felt all around them as they raced to the source of the sound. When they arrived at the chamber Danzo was in, they saw him tussling with two Youma the looked big and bulky. They had no heads on their bodies and their skin looked very different in appearance. The swords they used were scimitars that had their heads as pommels. When the two Youma charged again one slammed into a wall sending Ryona, who had gotten their first, off balance almost falling to the floor. When Danzo saw her fall he holstered his guns and quickly caught her in his arms, jumped up performing a backflip, and set her down gently on the floor.

"I guess now the odds are in our favor now, you two," smirked Danzo.

"Finally a challenge," said the two Youma.

They charged again at the two unlikely allies. "Here they come!" called Danzo.

"Oh boy, come at me big guys!" cried Ryona gleefully.

Danzo cross slashed the first one on the back sending its brother right at him. With the advantage Ryona opened fire with her hand cannons severely wounding the second youma. They concentrated their gun fire on both firing like true marksmen with relative ease.

"I see you're wild, and raised you some crazy!" Danzo said to Ryona.

"Oh I love me some crazy!" giggled the blonde heterochromic kunoichi.

The two warriors raced to either side as the blue youma lunged at her with his scimitar raised for the kill when Danzo knocked the sword from it's hand, forcing it to its knees. They attacked more ferociously this time, with Ryona enjoying the sound of her guns almost immensely. "Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!" she said excitedly.

Danzo was almost surprised to learn that his new friend was a crazed masochist, but he secretly knew that she was cute and full of energy. A crazed grin split across his face as he fired again more rapidly than before rushing at the two Youma who were staggered and weakened. Suddenly the blue youma went down in a flurry of slashes and gunfire sending his scimitar flying into the air. Now only the red youma remained as he roared in anger calling the blue scimitar to his side. "YOU WILL PAY FOR KILLING MY BROTHER!" he screamed.

"Not if we take you apart piece by painful piece," smirked Danzo.

"Yeah!" agreed Ryona.

They charged again with Ryona firing madly at the Youma as she leapt up and fired a rain of bullets to the ground. Danzo lunged as well managing to find an opening as he exploited it with several slashes all over its body. With a final strike he sent both scimitars flying as they landed behind him as he finished off the Youma with a gunshot. He was about to press on when they asked him to wait.

"We have been waiting a very long time!" said the red scimitar.

"Yes, a very long time!" agreed the blue scimitar.

"For someone stronger than us." continued the red scimitar.

"Someone who can control us." added the blue scmitar.

Danzo slowly approached them as Ryona stood watching with curiosity in her mismatched eyes.

"My name as Arjuna!" announced the first scimitar.

"And my name is Rama!" announced the second, "You can take us with you!"

"We could be a great help to you!" they said in Unison

Danzo pondered for a moment, as Ryona stepped up beside him. "Yeah these two blades can be pretty helpful," she grinned.

"Okay, but on one condition," said Danzo.

"What is it?" asked Arjuna.

"Name it," added Rama.

"NO TALKING." he declared to the two swords.

"Fair enough. As you wish." said the two swords.

"Stand back blondie!" he said to Ryona.

Ryona did as she watched Danzo pick them up and cross them together above his head. As he did so, they began to emit fire and wind from their blades. With careful precision and martial artistry, Danzo began treating them like short swords that wushu warriors from china would perform. He combined them together forming a double saber as circles of fire and wind arced around him. He pulled them apart again as he created more powerful shockwaves. After he was done, Ryona jumped up and down clapping loudly as his sword dance was over. "That was so AWESOME!" she squealed gleefully.

"Indeed, impressive," agreed Rama.

Danzo however, slammed the two pommels of Arjuna and Rama together creating a loud clang. "NO! TALKING!" he reminded them.

The two blades fell silent. "Good." smirked Danzo as Ryona watched him holster the swords into his coat. Then she ran up to him and smiled innocently.

"My name is Ryona," she said in a friendly manner.

"I'm Danzo," he replied as he walked casually away.

"I know I can be energetic, but my sister, Ryobi would like to meet you," she said.

Danzo whirled around to face her. "Tell her I'd like to meet her when the time is right," he called to his new friend.

Ryona felt as if she was being undressed by his eyes. When he turned around, she saw that his sword looked very different from the swords Ikaruga, Yomi, Homura, and Miyabi used. It had a double edged blade that looked to be around his height, with a skull connecting the blade with the ribcage the handle which had a single spike with the crossguard folded in.

In the upper floors of the Tower, Miyabi was walking cautiously with her sword at her side, her eyes darting about in all directions looking for Youma to slay. Her chance had come as she quickly dodged the attacks they threw at her only to be cut down in a single swing. Smirking, Miyabi lunged at another youma decapitating it and tossing several explosives out to explode on contact. More of the Youma surrounded her, but they cut to ribbons, while another batch was sent flying by her abyssal power.

She jumped up onto a spear and gathered her strength kicking another back before performing a multi pronged attack that left it collapsing to the ground. Other Youma proceeded to cut at her but she evaded their scythes and kicked them back before delivering another strike with her blade.

Another small group approached her as she drew from behind her outfit, two ninja bombs and shoved them into their chests, and pushed them to the ground. They exploded immediately as she jumped up swinging her sword, and cut them down as in another swift motion using the spear she was on as a platform.

With an uppercut she sliced another in two from between the legs towards the head swung on the spear handle with her legs and cut down another. Leaping up in the air, she looped about cutting down several more as she landed on one hand, posed like a circus performer on the spear, and cut down more Youma coming for her.

She flipped up and caught herself in midair between two spears, and drew another explosive bomb that would incinerate everything in the room around her. The shockwave sent the Youma back in a crumpled burning heap as the smoke cleared around her. Heaving a sigh of relief, Miyabi turned and walked off to find the source of this madness.

Little did Miyabi realize, that she was being followed by someone whom she knew almost too well. Turning sharply, Miyabi saw that it was Homura. "What do you want?" she demanded angrily.

"Listen Miyabi, I don't what the hell's going on here but-" began Homura.

"I have to find the one who took my mother from me, and now I've lost my father to someone who intends to become a Youma!" she snapped angrily, surprising Homura.

But the leader of the crimson squad drew her six swords and prepared to battle her, only for Miyabi to kick her to the ground that the six blades went flying and clattered to the ground.

"Stay out of this affair!" she hissed, and raced off into the distance leaving Homura badly winded.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Family Ties

Yomi was walking through another corridor when she spotted Ikaruga ahead. The two rivals from the slums didn't know that they were being watched by several Youma when Danzo came into view. The Youma lunged at them with such fury that they quickly drew their swords, and prepared for battle.

"Let's rock babies!" shouted Danzo lunging at the Youma.

Yomi followed suit firing several bolts from her small crossbows as Ikaruga drew Hien and swung with the ernest way of the Samurai in her blood. When they had vanquished they had quickly dispatched them, the two girls sighed in relief as Danzo holstered his weapons and prepared to make his next move through the trials. Before he could go any further, Yomi slowly touched his face with her hand, noticing a cerulean glow in his eyes. Ikaruga was a bit shocked to see Yomi being affectionate to this newcomer, and so decided to bow respectfully after sheathing her sword.

The three of them walked off into another swarm of trials ahead of them where they found a small item called the Essence of Intelligence. Danzo carefully pocketed it into his coat as Yomi and Ikaruga looked around vigilantly for more Youma waiting to ambush them. They exited the room as they walked into the next Trial corridor. Upon entering they saw the spikes ahead of them. Danzo held out both his arms with his hands outstretched to stop them.

"You two stay back. This may require some serious cunning and tact," he warned.

Ikaruga nodded. "You heard him Yomi," she said.

"All right," she said feeling disappointed, but she was secretly worried about him dying on one of the spikes.

Taking a deep breath. Danzo rain as far and as fast as he could along the corridor riddled with rising and lowering spikes. Danzo ran so fast that he dodged to the left, then to the right, stayed on the ground and leapt over the spikes before him. At last he reached the end of the corridor and collected the essence of Technique. All the spikes soon retracted at once and he signaled the two kunoichi to come to his side. Yomi was so relieved that she wrapped her arms around him in warm embrace. Ikaruga also couldn't help but feel relaxed at seeing how he was able to solve a puzzle.

"Sometimes the best way to solve a puzzle or win a game is to come up with a brilliant strategy to help you earn that achievement," he said nonchalantly.

Ikaruga nodded as Yomi backed off slowly. "We haven't actually introduced ourselves yet, my name is Ikaruga, and this is Yomi," she told him.

"I'm Danzo," replied their new ally, but they saw several bird like Youma appear before them on the other side.

"Run or fight you two, cause we got one more challenge on our hands!" he said and took off at great speed.

Yomi and Ikaruga saw that the Youma were too numerous and so quickly followed him at breakneck speed. The dark haired class representative however carved her way ahead of them with Hien in hand as Yomi fired crossbow bolts from her miniature crossbows on her wrists. Once they were clear, Danzo looked around wild eyed and walked into the third chamber. Upon entering two walls appeared entrapping them with several Youma appearing before them with their weapons held at the ready.

"Rip 'em a new one babes!" he said to the two Kunoichi.

"Will do!" replied Ikaruga and Yomi.

In another corridor a few floors above Asuka soon came face to face with Homura who was dazed and surprised by Miyabi's kick. Quickly she rushed to her friend's side and helped her up after picking up her swords.

"What happened here Homura?" Asuka asked her friend.

"I tried to stop Miyabi from acting too reckless, but she kicked me in the chest and knocked the wind out of my lungs," replied Homura, as Asuka placed the last of her six blades into their scabbards.

"Come on we gotta find her and convince her to-" began Asuka.

"No Asuka, if we butt in she'll cut our hearts from our chests, someone else is involved with the appearance of this structure, and we need to find out who it is," interrupted Homura.

Asuka nodded, and the two friend raced off to find Miyabi.

After clearing the last trial Yomi and Ikaruga were exhausted beyond belief as Danzo grabbed the essence of fighting from the altar. Then the returned to the main chamber where they saw what looked like a laser that had not been used for many years. Danzo placed the three stones onto it and watched it destroy the rubble, then become a new weapon for him to use later on.

"Amazing," said Ikaruga.

"I agree," added Yomi.

"Well with this new baby in hand, it might help me out later on," he replied.

The girls looked at each other then at Danzo.

"Be careful now," warned Yomi.

"I will and thanks for the help," he said.

Then Ikaruga watched Yomi slowly step up him and did something that she'd never expect to see. She saw the blonde kunoichi kiss his cheek.

"This is for luck," Yomi told him, and together with Ikaruga raced off to another part of the tower.

"Yeah, thanks Yomi," he grinned proudly. And walked off.

Outside on a walkway, Miyabi picked up a stone and began sharpening her sword to make sure that it was ready for her to use in battle. Carefully sheathing her blade she stood up and walked off when she heard something that made her blood boil.

"Well, well. You've grown stronger," said a voice from behind, making her draw her sword and point it at the very person she knew all too well.

"Go to Hell!" said Miyabi, her voice filled with venom.

Akira did not move, but looked into his sister's eyes disappointedly.

"You point a sword at me? Your own kin? Your dear brother?" he asked calmly.

"The only family I ever had was my father, and you killed him during our confrontation with Fubuki!" snapped Miyabi, lunging at him with a powerful one handed strike. But Akira quickly leapt up into the air and used his powers to cling onto the ceiling above.

"You break my heart. After all, it was I who asked our parents to name you Miyabi, my darling sister!" he hissed, dropping his book onto her face, grabbing her arm, and flinging her over the edge of the walkway taking his book back in one swift movement.

Miyabi reached into the hem of her coat and threw a kunai at Akira's face leaving a mild slash on his right cheek, which slowly wept blood. He gently touched it as he watched Miyabi fall down several floors of the tower to the city below. With an evil grin Akira slowly walked away thinking that she wouldn't survive.

Asuka and Homura quickly raced to the walkway where they saw that Miyabi was nowhere to be seen. The granddaughter of Hanzo dropped to her knees and was about to cry when Homura knelt on one knee.

"Don't worry, Miyabi's a tough girl. There's no way she can die that easily," she smirked.

"Yeah, you're right Homura, let's get back to our teammates and proceed onwards," replied Asuka, and the two friendly rivals soon raced off across the walkway.

Danzo walked of the corridor after watching his new friends leave but was still a bit puzzled by the kiss Yomi gave him. His thoughts were interrupted he saw Miyabi falling towards him. Time seemed to slow almost instantly for him as he caught her ankle surprising the leader of team Hebijo. Miyabi drew her a kunai and pointed it menacingly at her would be savior's throat.

"Well, this is my kind of rain. No wonder the sky looks so funny today," he joked.

"Let me go!" snapped Miyabi.

"'Let you go?' but it'd be waste if you ended up as a just a pretty stain," chuckled Danzo.

Enraged by Danzo's cocky behavior, Miyabi threw her kunai at his forehead forcing him to drop her. Miyabi quickly drew her sword, and thrust it into the wall to stop her descent.

"What the hell was that for!?" demanded Danzo, looking down at her.

Miyabi was shocked to see that he was still alive.

"Here I am trying to help you, and you show your thanks by throwing a knife at me!?" he huffed grumpily.

Miyabi threw a shuriken at him as she flipped up on to her sword in a crouched position, but Danzo caught it between his teeth and spit it out, leaving behind a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Whatever, do as you please," he scoffed, and walked off.

Miyabi glared upwards, her hair billowing in the wind.

"So he's a Youma too," she realized, her hatred for the monsters that took her mother growing far more stronger in her heart.

Danzo gently removed the kunai from his forehead and rubbed his hand on the wound it made, weeping blood onto his hand.

"I'm beginning to think I've got rotten luck with stubborn women," he muttered as he wiped the blood on a wall and walked off.

Team Hebijo saw what was going on and quickly rushed to the rescue. They carefully pulled Miyabi up and stood before her. Murasaki smiled meekly at her.

"I'm glad you're okay," she said, "why didn't you tell us what got into you to leave us like that?"

"Because I met my brother, Akira. He killed my father, the head of Hebijo Academy," hissed Miyabi her eyes full of anger.

Imu, Murasaki, Ryobi, and Ryona were aghast. Their headmaster dead? Imu stepped back in dread.

"No, it can't be!" Imu protested.

"It is Imu, and I will avenge him alone if I have to!" Miyabi declared, and stormed off.

"Poor Miyabi, I've never seen her act like this before," said Murasaki, her eyes filled with tears.

"Me either, but we have to keep an eye on her for now," replied Ryobi.

In a rush, the four friends raced after their leader.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A Chance Meeting

Free at last of the Youma infested halls, Minori catapulted herself at the Youma smacking them with her bucket and frying pan, that sent them flying into Shiki's dual bladed scythe defeating them in one swift movement. Beyond them in another corridor, Yozakura and Murakumo were also dispatching youma that were holding them off as Yumi saw them acting like true warriors. Once they were defeated they gathered with Yumi who was looking a bit distant, when Minori snapped her out of her daze.

"Good work everyone, now let's rendezvous with the others and see if they need our help," Yumi said.

Team Gessen nodded and raced off into more corridors.

Renka, Hanabi and Kafuru, were holding up pretty well against a youma ambush, as they raced to and fro sending their common foe crashing into the walls of the tower corridor. Once they were clear, Kagura and Naraku arrived with good news.

"The new guy, Danzo must've hit a bump in the road when he tried saving Miyabi's life, but she just attacked him due to his cocky behavior," Kagura said, feeling worried.

"You guys go and find him, and make sure that he doesn't get into anymore foolish scrapes," added Naraku.

The three sisters nodded and soon raced off to find their new unexpected ally.

Team Hebijo was now moving quickly dispatching any youma that stood against them as Miyabi's anger became more unstable. Imu was looking more worried than ever at her friend, as the last of the Youma fell.

"Come on team double your efforts and exterminate those youma, I want to find my brother and kill him for taking my father's life just as those bastards took my mother's life!" she shouted angrily.

The rest of Team Hebijo nodded as they split up and went to seperate locations inside the tower. Ryobi however felt something in her heart as she placed her hand upon her chest, that made her mildly worried, but dismissed the thought to continue the mission.

In a candle lit room, Danzo soon saw three girls standing alert when they approached a statue of a woman at an alter. Youma soon emerged behind them with strange contraptions that glowed with power, then spectral forms erupted and summoned new lesser youma to attack them head on. Not wanting to see these new girls slaughter, Danzo catapulted with Defiance in hand and slashed at the lesser youma killing them with a powerful strike.

Two of the girls had silver hair and green eyes with different colored outfits regarding their role as Shinobi Masters, while the third girl had dark wavy hair tied in twin tails, dark eyes, and a dark colored outfit. The girl in the white and yellow outfit looked admirably at Danzo as he fired his new crossbow weapon dubbed the Adrian which Danzo knew from an famous book he read called "Rosemary's Baby." Firing his crossbow at the youma, it sent several violet plasma arrows at the Youma dispatching them in seconds. The first girl in black knocked another youma down sending it ricocheting into the other girl's dagger that she kept concealed behind her in her left hand. Danzo leapt above, putting Adrian aside and firing his shotgun that he dubbed Revenant, and fired at the youma with the large canisters of youma souls to prevent to prevent them from summoning more to take the place of the other fallen youma.

Once the youma were gone, the item in the statues hand clattered from the statue's hand landing on the altar for Danzo take. He examined it carefully as the three girls saw his array of weapons on his person. He knew it was the Siren's Shriek and so pocketed it in his coat as the first girl in gold, and black with crescent moon symbols upon it stepped up with a warm smile.

"Thank you for saving our lives," she said bowing down.

"It's nothing, I saved your bacon, you and your pals helped me out, so were cool," he smirked.

"Indeed," agreed the dark haired girl in black.

The other girl looked at Danzo, but also thanked him for the help.

"I'm Gekko, and this is my sister Senko," She said.

"I'm Danzo," Danzo said, his now focusing on the girl with the fan.

"I'm Senkou and Gekko's fearless leader, Fubuki," said the third girl.

Danzo sensed something about this girl that made him smirk.

"So you're also a youma," he observed.

"I'm only half-youma," Fubuki corrected him, then sensed something about Danzo. "You also have youma blood mixed with your human blood that flows inside your veins."

Senko and Gekko were surprised to see another human-youma hybrid like Fubuki standing before them. Danzo just shrugged and walked off towards the door.

"Whatever you say Fubuki," he said in an "I don't give a crap" tone.

Gekko watched him go as Asuka and Yumi raced towards their friendly rivals only to see Danzo wasn't there.

"Where's Danzo?" Yumi asked them.

"He just walked off after Fubuki told him about how he's got both human and youma blood in his veins," She told them.

Asuka and Yumi were stunned by this revelation.

"But he saved our lives from those youma that ambushed us in the chamber, and walked off because of what I said to him," Fubuki said a small smile appearing on her face.

Yumi saw the smile, and happily knew that there was some trace of humanity still lurking in her foster sister's heart. Asuka meanwhile knew that they had to tell their friends about the shocking news.

"We better gather our friends together for a little meeting," she suggested.

"Good idea Asuka," replied Yumi and sent out a flare to signal the other kunoichi to meet them in the chamber. Once together, save for Miyabi who was still looking for her brother, they all heard Yumi's explanation about Danzo's secret. Although surprised by this news, Asuka assured them that he was friendly enough to save the Shinobi masters from certain death making them relax but still remaining vigilant for anymore youma wanting to attack.

"I hope I see that this Danzo guy's handsome," said Katsuragi with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Oh he is handsome," assured Yumi, "he saved my life from a giant millipede that was about to kill me and defeated it all while I helped him out."

Katsuragi fist pumped the air. Ryona began to hug herself tightly getting a glare from her sister.

"Let's move out, and take down any youma that may be in the tower," said Ikaruga.

"Roger!" said the other Kunoichi, and they split up into individual teams of two or three.

Meanwhile Danzo had managed to collect a crystal skull and immediately dispatched the Youma that ambushed him with barely any scratch on him.

"What a bunch of wimps," he said to himself, and raced back to the doorway at the skull spire. Once he arrived after fighting his way through many youma, he placed the skull in the right pillar. Bolts of electricity arced between them breaking the chains, and clearing the path to his inevitable destination.

On the top of the tower Hibari and Haruka, saw Ryuki nearby on a statue looking away from them as Danzo climbed up to the top as rain began to fall from the clouds above their heads. Ryuki turned his head to see him from the corner of his blue eye, his blue coat billowing behind him in the evening breeze.

"You showed up," he said calmly, then turned to face him fully.

"You sure know how to throw a party! No food, no drinks, and one of the many babes I met just left," Danzo said in a cocky tone, making Haruka giggle softly under breath.

"My sincerest apology brother, I was so eager to meet you, I couldn't concentrate on preparations for the bash," Ryuki replied as the rain fell harder on them.

"Whatever, at any rate, it's been a whole year since we last met. How about a kiss from your little brother? Or better yet how about a kiss from THIS!" Danzo smirked pointing Silver-Moon at Ryuki, as a bolt of lightning flashed in the sky above their heads.

"So this is what they call a heart-warming family reunion, huh?" the younger twin grinned pridefully.

"You got that right," replied Ryuki as he flicked Yamikaze out of it's sheath.

Ryuki lunged at his brother and swung down at him, but Danzo evaded and countered with Arjuna and Rama trying to stagger him. Above Haruka and Hibari stood a safe distance away as beam of light flashed towards Danzo who jumped over it. The brothers charged again furiously as the raindrops scattered around them creating a shield around them. They soon jumped back to catch their breath for only a couple of seconds, then Danzo lunged again with flurry of swipes from his blade Defiance, as Ryuki calmly deflected them, and countered by hitting him with the pommel of his katana sending Danzo crashing into a statue. The younger twin in red drew Black-Star, and fired rapidly at Ryuki who stopped the attack, and layed the bullets on the ground. Then he sent them flying back at Danzo who cut them in half scattering them in all directions. Ryuki glared at his brother.

"Why do you refuse to gain power? The power of our father Sato?" Ryuki demanded coldly.

"Father? I don't have a father. I just don't like you, that's all," Danzo chuckled pridefully.

They swung their swords at each other and entered a blade lock with their swords generating sparks that light up their faces. Then Ryuki sent Defiance flying from his Danzo hand and plunged Yamikaze into his brother's gut.

"Foolishness, Danzo. Foolishness," Ryuki stated coldly, "Might controls everything. And without strength, you cannot protect anything. Let alone yourself."

Ryuki then shoved Danzo aside, grabbed the amulet from his neck, and slashed at his coat sleeve. Danzo collapsed onto the ground as Hibari became worried about him from her hiding place. Ryuki looked at Danzo's amulet, then brushed his hair back sending the water out of it making it spikey again, while the rain continued to fall. He walked away picking up Defiance as Danzo slowly began to stand up, only to be stabbed in the chest by his own blade making Hibari flinch fearfully again.

"Do you finally have it?" asked Akira who had arrived.

"Yes! No the spell Sato cast will be broken!" replied Ryuki as he recovered his sword and scabbard.

Akira smiled calmly and soon walked off. They had barely gotten a few feet away from Danzo when his sword began to change. The Skull with the horns in its eyes had it's jaws parted making it look like it was screaming, the cross guard was then extended, and the pommel now had a crown of short stunted spikes. There was a loud splash making Ryuki turned to see Danzo lunging at him, and draw his sword to stop his brother's attack by stabbing his hand sensing something with in him.

"I see a youma inside you has awakened in you as well," Ryuki observed.

Danzo pulled his bloodied hand out of his brothers sword and flung him aside, but Ryuki jumped away and prepared to strike again.

"Wait! We should leave. For the moment we have all that we need," said Akira.

Danzo slowly began walking his breathing erratic and his footsteps heavy, as he saw Ryuki and Akira flee and disappear before him. His body began to glow with red light, then it erupted in a burst of white with several kanji symbols spelling his name with red streaks etched across his face like Kabuki make up as he unleashed a guttural roar making Hibari tremble as she watched him. The marks soon vanished, and Danzo collapsed onto the ground exhausted, with Defiance lying near him, and a pool of blood underneath him. Thinking that Danzo was dead, Hibari jumped from her hiding place and ran to his side. She carefully turned him over to see that his face was motionless, and held him in his arms. Tears slowly flowed down her cheeks as she thought that Danzo had died from exhaustion, but Haruka leapt down from her perch and gently placed her hand on his neck as Hibari's tears landed on Danzo's face.

"He's still alive, but the exertion was too much for him to handle," she said to the pinkette.

"Oh thank goodness," Hibari sighed in relief, placing Danzo's head onto her chest he could hear her heartbeat.

Several floors below the roof, Fubuki collapsed to the ground and clutched at her head, making Senko and Gekko worried.

"What's wrong Fubuki?" asked the two half-sisters.

"The youma in Danzo, has finally awakened," Fubuki said.

They didn't know it, but they soon began to believe their leader as they pressed on with their mission.

After a few minutes, Danzo's eyes flickered open, and he carefully pulled himself up by placing his hand on Hibari's shoulder for leverage. Hibari smiled happily to see that Danzo was okay as he walked stiffly towards the edge of the tower pulling of the sleeve of his jacket that had been slashed by Ryuki's sword. Haruka saw him pick up the now awakened Defiance from the ground and holster it. Looking down from the roof of the Tower of Darkness, Danzo slammed his fsit on a statue causing it to crack and explode into tiny fragments. With a smirk Danzo realized that he had been given a new kind of power as Hibari watched in shock and awe. Then she ran towards him, but was too late as Danzo jumped off the Tower and disappeared from sight in pursuit of the two assailants escaped from him. Haruka stood beside her with a calm smile.

"I think he's starting to understand his true power," she said calmly, as she lead Hibari away to lower levels of the Tower.

Using the velocity to his advantage, Danzo saw the bird-like youma and began to shoot at them as he now ran down the tower at breakneck speed, jumping left and right as he fired his guns at them, and treated his foes as stepping stones. He leapt of the tower and spun firing a rainstorm of bullets that they could not avoid, then fired at his side and in front at more of the youma that were approaching him. Jumping again, he fired gangsta style, leapt over another, landed on another, and kicked them down with such force that he began to enjoy himself immensely. More of the youma attempted to surround him, but they were all dissected by his sword and gun in seconds. Danzo threw Defiance down at the youma which then impaled them, and fred Black-Star at it scattering blood everywhere, and making the sword move at high velocity, that it began moving faster like a spaceship re-entering the atmosphere. Danzo soon began to feel his hand burn, but he didn't feel it as he grabbed Defiance, and leapt off the tower. He looked like he was flying as his sword gleamed in the pale moonlight, but didn't notice a huge snake-like youma called Basilisk coming towards him, and swallow him whole.

On one of the floors Homura who had seen Danzo rush past the window she was near was shocked to the core.

"Sweet merciful mother of Kagura," she said, and raced off to find her friends.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A Renewed Fear

Danzo looked around him as he saw he wasn't outside of the Tower of Darkness, but in the belly of the beast. Everywhere were ruins, wrecked ships, and skeletal remains of humans and youma that made him puff threw his nostrils. With his newly awakened Youma powers he could achieve immense feats. He slowly walked off to find his way out of the belly of the Basilisk. After clearing a path through his surroundings, Danzo suddenly spotted another millipede that gave chase. He turned around and ran quickly away finding another opening which lead him into an area where he discovered a small spherical orb that seemed to be the source of the Basilisk's power.

"Looks like this could be useful," he said to himself.

Pocketing the orb in his coat, Danzo raced off as a new opening formed to another part of the intestine of the Basilisk only to find the same millipede from before. He raced ahead and found a new opening back into the stomach of the beast and slaughtered several youma lurking inside. Drawing Defiance he cut them down and raced back to the heart chamber. Placing the orb called the Ignis Fatuus into the slot, Danzo unsealed the barrier and proceeded to attack the creatures vital organs. Using half of his youma power, Danzo carved his way through other Youma and attacked the two defenses that guarded the Basilisks heart quickly. When it surrounded itself in armor Danzo attacked the other Youma and the two organs that took nearly drained him of his youma power while keeping himself headstrong and footloose as the heart opened itself and countered with laser fire, and small orb-like projectiles which Danzo used to kill off the lesser youma.

In the tower corridors Haruka and Hibari raced as fast as their legs would carried them to their colleagues when a new swarm of youma challenged them. They were wiped out in seconds, crushed in the arms of her of her puppets. Hibari turned and raced off ahead of Haruka, slamming herself upon them before pushing them back with her hips, but quickly retreated as they gathered their strength for an attack.

"Don't over exert yourself, Hibari dear," she said in a sing-song voice.

"I won't but, at least we know that Danzo's okay," Hibari replied, getting a smile from Haruka.

Both girls were able to send both youma flying around and left defeated as Team Hebijo jumped in from above.

"Get going you two!" Ryobi said, "We'll handle these guys!"

Hibari nodded, but Haruka looked a little disappointed.

"Well, I guess the fun's over." the dominatrix said.

"Yeah, let's get out of here!" replied Hibari.

In a rush they escaped from the youma infested corridor.

Deep below the tower, Akira looked into his book as he stood in front of a large door. Ryuki on the other hand was anxious to obtain his father's power and was growing impatient.

"People once cried in fear of this structure. The Tower of Darkness, a foundation that brought out fear. FEAR. yes, FEAR," Akira said, laughing malevolently as he closed his book.

Ryuki looked suspiciously at him as the door before them opened.

"Can't you feel it? The rage and agonies of the people. Those who were confined here. With their desires for Evil being unfulfilled. It was all because Sato slammed the door to the Youma Realm in their faces," Akira said with a cold hard stare, then turned slowly away looking as if there was something more to his sister.

"What's wrong?" Ryuki asked glaring at his ally.

"Nothing," Akira lied quickly.

Ryuki nodded slowly, then forged ahead with Akira stalking slowly behind him.

Above the tower, the Basilisk screamed in unrelenting agony, then fell to the ground with a loud crash right near Miyabi sending a wave of tremors around them that left them shaking and made them sit down hard. Drawing her sword, Miyabi slowly advanced towards the deceased youma serpent, when it's eye slowly pulsed and exploded sending blood flying everywhere with Danzo covered from head to foot in it's blood. Miyabi glared at him furiously as Danzo holstered his sword, shook his head, swatted the blood from his coat, saw a sign reading "welcome with the face of trickster underneath the word and an arrow pointing toward the door.

"So this is the next stage," he muttered walking off.

"Wait!" called Miyabi furiously.

"If you're asking for a date, forget it. Cause I make it a point not to go out with women who want to have me killed," Danzo said to her in an annoyed tone.

"Date a youma? I'm not that desperate. Besides, I really don't care for guys who stink like blood," Miyabi replied with a slight scoff.

Danzo looked at himself all over, and knew that Miyabi was right about it as he drew Silver-moon and fired at an approaching youma. With their backs to each other Miyabi catapulted at the youma carving them to bits, while Danzo fired at them with Black-Star at along with Silver-Moon.

"So tell me! You got a name?" he asked through the cacophony.

"Yes I do," replied the kunoichi of the abyss.

"Okay, then what should I call you?" Danzo asked in a cocky tone.

"I don't care. Just call me Miyabi," she grumbled unleashing a torrent of power from her hand.

"Whatever you say, Miyabi," he smirked and leapt over a youma.

He landed on the staircase to a doorway, holstered his guns and turned to face her.

"I'll leave this to you. Cuz I don't want to miss the party," he called to her and raced off.

Although surrounded, Miyabi faced the youma with a scowl.

"Who counted on you anyway?" she hissed, and prepared herself for battle.

 **Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it.**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Faded Memories

Danzo was mildly upset at leaving Miyabi behind with the Youma, but he knew he had to carry on. He walked slowly and carefully cautiously waiting for any Youma that would ambush him, until he spotted spider like Youma nearby on the door above.

Drawing his blade, he charged at them cutting off their legs, then finished them off with a heavy barrage of cannon fire. More of the arachnids jumped down and tried to to wrap him up, but they were too slow and he marched off to find a chamber nearby.

As he progressed further down the corridors he saw a welcoming sight. Kagura and Naraku were busily fighting against their foes when Danzo leapt forth to join them and massacred the youma in a single strike.

"Impressive, for a hybrid," Kagura commented.

"Thanks, you guys are cool too," replied Danzo.

"Thank you," added Naraku.

Although her adult body was powerful, Kagura slowly glided to him.

"I'm known as Kagura," the dark haired girl said to him.

Danzo noted that Kagura's eyes were red, her clothing consisted of a black dress with brown trimmings, black shoes, a breastplate, and red cape that barely reached down to her ankles. Then he saw that Naraku was wearing a black sleeveless dress, a sleeveless orange hooded jacket, white socks that came up to her upper thighs, black sandals, a green knapsack, and a red scarf with a yellow and black pin shaped in a cross along with two green Shinobi stones. Her hair as green and her eyes were pink.

"I'm Kagura's guardian Naraku," said the other girl.

"Friends call me Danzo," remakered the half-youma.

He turned and waved at them as Kagura smiled happily at her new friend. Once he passed thru the doors ahead, he knew that the fight would not be easy, but proceeded to cut down the Youma that stood in his way. He continued to march on until he saw something that looked like a heavy cannon. Picking it up he saw that it's weight was good and heavy for him to carry. The weapon's inscription read "Cyclone." Danzo decided to put this weapon to the test, by shooting a Youma that was far off and alone. With a loud bang, the Youma turned and was then caught off guard by the shot as it fell to the ground with a loud crunch. Danzo liked this weapon now, as he holstered it into his coat and walked off.

Meanwhile Homura soon caught up to Asuka and Yumi in the corridors of the tower.

"Have either of you seen Danzo?" she asked.

"No we haven't," replied Yumi.

Kagura however appeared from the portal near them.

"I have. He managed to help us dispatch some youma, but I also sense that his powers have fully awakened, when the sword Defiance reacted to his blood," explained the youma slayer.

"Well what do you know. I knew that he was a tough nut to crack," smiled Asuka.

Homura chuckled, and playfully punched her friendly rival in the arm.

"I'd suggest you follow us to the forbidden underground," Kagura said to them.

"All right. Asuka, can you send up a flare so that our friends can rendezvous with us in the forbidden underground?" asked Yumi.

Asuka nodded, then sent out a flare for all to see. Then with Yumi and Homura at her side, took Kagura's hand and felt herself being transported to the Forbidden Underground. Once they arrived, the rest of their friends found the portal that Kagura was holding open and went through it one by one.

Danzo had managed to find a certain fruit called the Ambrosia and pocketed it before proceeding onwards. He had managed to clear out the spider youma much more easily now after experiencing their webbing first hand. Then he raced back to the watery cavern behind the waterfall to the door of the nude woman and placed the fruit into its hand. The door soon opened, and Danzo walked in just as the Mikagura sisters arrived.

"Well look what just dropped the beat girls," the girl in the brown red outfit said.

"He looks pretty handsome," said the blonde who wore a striped tank top, green kimono, white hachimaki, denim skirt with a white ribbon, and white flip flops.

"I have to admit, he seems okay with dealing with close calls," said the dirty blonde. She wore a pale blue and white dress with a green choker that had a whistle hanging from it. Red strings accented the dress and were tied in bows, with a row of tiny navy blue buttons, a blue plaid skirt on a white pleated petticoat, and a pair of boots that were shared the same color scheme as her dress. Her hair was tied in pigtails, with white and blue ribbons, and her eyes were dark grey and slanted.

"You girls stay close to me and stay alert," warned Danzo, as he walked into what he thought was a room with a stage.

The three sisters walked after him looking very alert. They also saw the same room as it looked more like an opera house, but saw that the stage in front had speakers to the left and to the right. Danzo slowly walked forward and took note of the area.

"You girls seem to be new around here, but also kind of cute," Danzo said to the three girls.

"Thanks. I'm Hanabi, and these are my sisters Renka, and Kafuru," said the blonde.

"The name Danzo," replied their new ally.

Before Renka and Kafuru could respond, they saw what looked like bats fluttering past them. A cloud of smoke appeared and vanished revealing a woman covered in bats from her feet to her waist. Her crimson hair covered her breasts, her skin was a light blue, and here eyes were a crimson color with yellow irises.

"Welcome young man, is this your first time here?" the woman asked in a seductive tone.

"Yeah it is. You'll be nice to me, won't you?" asked Danzo smirking at the youma.

"Of course I will," she replied touching his face, "I'll treat you so nicely, You'll never want to leave."

Danzo placed his hands on his hips and twerked slowly.

"Now that's what I'm, talking about," he replied, drawing his sword.

The youma walked back to the stage and turned to face him with crafty smile. She exhaled slowly as there was an electrical burst coming from the speakers with lightning appearing from her mouth.

"Then, come to Nahema sugar," the youma said seductively.

"Oh I intend to!" replied Danzo, as he lunged at Nahema.

Danzo was avoiding her attacks as Renka sent the bats flying about giving them several thwacks with her drumsticks. Hanabi was brought down her hammer and sending a powerful wave of explosions that hurt the youma, but quickly disappeared into the ground and returned to the stage, where Kafuru fired rapidly with her dual water pistols.

Danzo swung his sword at the youma clearing the bats away, and wounded her again. Nahema transported and began to set electrify the floor, making Danzo jump, but the Mikagura sisters quickly raced up the walls to evade the discharge of electricity near their feet, barely managing to keep their ninja outfits intact.

Nahema then retaliated with lightning bolts that arched both horizontally and vertically at them as Renka unleashed a powerful combo attack upon her. Blades of darkness erupted from the ground forcing them back, as Hanabi brought her hamner down with a loud crash, followed by firework grenades that sent Nahema on the defensive. Taking advantage of the situation, Danzo activated his youma power, the kabuki makeup appearing on his face and his exposed right forearm surprising the Mikagura sisters immensely.

Quickly teleporting back to the stage Renka charged forward swinging her makeshift clubs at Nahema who felt the beating and quickly sent the older sister flying back towards the wall. Reacting fast Danzo caught her in his arms and gently set her down, surprising her younger sisters who continued to keep Nahema distracted long enough.

"Thanks for saving me," Renka said.

"Don't thank me just yet!" he replied lunging at Nahema again. This time he struck true and sent her flying back to the stage where she tumbled and rolled, Nahema slowly stood up and tried to fight back, but she felt that every bruise and strike left her completely exhausted. She was about to fall when Danzo rushed forward and caught her in his arm.

"My, you're sweet," she said stroking his head and shoulder.

Danzo saw that Nahema was about to attack him again, when he quickly pulled out Silver-Moon and shot her point blank in the stomach making her drop in pain. The mikagura sisters flinched at the sight, think that their new friend had a twisted pleasure in shooting anyone that got in his way.

"You'd think so, wouldn't ya?" he asked sarcastically, blowing the smoke from the barrel and quickly holstering it.

"All right. I'll help you," she replied slowly pulling herself up and touching his face affectionately, "Mmm, your father was a handsome youma. But you're slouch yourself."

Nahema vanished in a burst of electricity and light, transforming into an electric guitar that had many skeletal-looking features. A purple neck that had many electric strings, but could also change into a scythe as well. Danzo looked at his new toy, then jumped up and struck a cord loudly with mighty strum. Sparks erupted from behind as the speakers blasted the sound at full burst.

"WELCOME Y'ALL!" he screamed, and began to jam loudly with the Mikagura sisters watching in awe.

"THE FLINCH IN YOUR EYES CALLS YOUR BLUFF! FEEL FREE TO DIE WHEN YOU'VE HAD ENOUGH! USELESS CAUSE IS BREAKING YOUR BACK! YOUR LIFE WILL END, WHEN YOU ATTACK! MAKE YOUR MOVE! MAKE YOUR STAND! MAKE THE WIN! LIKE YOU CAN! SEE THE MORAL! SEE ME RULE! SEE THE MIRROR! YOU'LL SEE A FOOL!" Danzo sang, as he danced about on the stage, transformed it into a scythe, and slid on the stage with the guitar in hand striking one last chord.

The Mikagura sisters were amazed as they saw him fist pump the air and fall onto his back with an ecstatic grin on his face. Hanabi's feelings for him were so strong that she thought they were going to burst.

"THAT WAS SO INCREDIBLE!" she squealed excitedly as Danzo slowly stood up and holstered his new guitar/sickle hybrid into his coat.

"You're damn right Hanabi," smirked Danzo giving her a fist bump before waving his fingers and making an explosive sound. Renka and Kafuru were also impressed.

"I can tell you sounded like a rock star," Renka grinned.

"Yeah, you came in pretty close to getting beat, but that new power made us a little bit uneasy," added Kafuru.

"Guess you now know that I'm half-youma now," he said, "But I'll take the compliments and roll with 'em."

He soon started off towards the next door as the Mikagura sisters stood by watching with smiles of admiration.

Outside the forbidden underground, Miyabi was hacking and slashing at the Youma that were closing in. She swung her sword creating a blade beam the at split them in half at the waste. Placing a Kunai in her mouth she cast her sword into the air, pulled out to shuriken, and placed them between her ring and pinky fingers, pulled out two flame bombshells, and threw them at the youma burning them with killing fire. Then Miyabi cast her shuriken at two more youma coming at her from behind killing them instantly. With the electric bombshells in hand six youma fell with severe electrical burns. Seeing her sword falling to her, she caught it by the hilt and smirked.

"Welcome back," she said, and set off following Danzo's footsteps into the Forbidden Underground.

In a hallway of silver and dark blue, Akira and Ryuki were walking towards their final destination.

"Soon we will reach the lair of judgement. The Tower of Darkness will finally regain its full function and lead us into the Youma Realm. The world where Sato's power has been sealed. And the one who will lift the incantation is you, his own son. It must be fate," Akira said proudly as the door opened.

He beckoned for Ryuki to proceed ahead, but soon saw that he stopped.

"Does that woman really bother you?" he asked Akira.

"What are you talking about?" Akira demanded, looking sharply at Ryuki.

"Why didn't you kill her? Perhaps because she's your sister? Did some pesky brotherly love get in your way?" he said calmly.

Akira stepped forward trying to tell Ryuki it was not his concern, but felt the Yamikaze plunge through his body. Drops of blood fell onto his book.

"To further your study of the forbidden arts, you sacrificed your loving father. To become a youma as well. Knowing this I thought you'd be more useful to me, but I was wrong. No wonder your attainment of power is incomplete," Ryuki said coldly thrusting his sword deeper into Akira's stomach.

"What about you? You're an incomplete being as well. Both youma and human blood mingle in your veins," Akira said through his pain, as he coughed up more blood which fell onto the book.

"Shut up," Ryuki replied calmly, retracting his blade, swing the blood off it, and carefully sheathed.

As he did so, Akira collapsed onto the ground in a crumpled heap.

"Now that the final door is open, I have no use for you," Ryuki said, as he strode pridefully away from his former ally's corpse.

 **Author's notes**

 **Oh snap, Miyabi is certainly gonna be pissed that her chance for revenge has been stripped away. But at least Danzo impressed the Mikagura sisters with his rock star motivation. But what of the other Kunoichi? Will Miyabi begin to trust Danzo as well and accept that even human-youma hybrids care about humans while filleting other Youma.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Peace.**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Job

While Danzo had been busy on his search for Ryuki. Asuka and the other kunoichi soon gathered in a secluded area to ensure that their meeting was necessary for their next objective. All the girls soon agreed that Miyabi was acting like her normal self, hunting Youma and becoming the ultimate ninja of the world.

"We gotta get to the bottom of this," Katsuragi said.

"I agree Katsu, We need to be cautious before anything else gets out of hand for all of us," replied Ikaruga.

Hikage nodded as well.

"Even though I feel no emotion, I still know what concern feels like," she said quietly.

Homura was surprised to hear her friend say that, earning her a smile.

"Well doesn't that sound out of character for Hikage," chuckled Katsuragi.

"Ahem, we don't want to make Hikage annoyed right now," piped in Mirai.

"It's okay Mirai, I can experience some emotion when I want to," she said with a small smile.

"That's good, Hikage Darling," said Haruka, her voice almost soothing her to sleep.

"Well at least Senko, Gekko, and Fubuki might know something about Danzo that we don't," Piped in Ryona.

"Maybe Ryona," agreed Ryobi, making Ryona happily jump for joy.

The shinobi masters themselves had arrived at the meeting ground along with Kagura, Naraku, and the Mikagura sisters.

"Indeed I do. Danzo is a half-youma," she said calmly.

Everyone gasped in awe and shock, but Hikage still kept her face neutral to mask what the other Kunoichi were feeling.

"Fubuki's right, she felt his youma power awaken while we were searching the tower," said Senko.

"But we do know one thing, he's the son of the Legendary Black Ninja, Sato," added Gekko.

"What!?" everyone asked, aghast at what they heard.

"Sato was a youma who turned upon his brethren many years ago when Madara soon took charge of the youma realm. But eventually he met a human woman named Emika, they fell in love, married in secret just as Fubuki's parents did, and had twin sons named Danzo and Ryuki," explained Kagura.

"But what happened to Danzo and Ryuki's mother and father?" asked Yumi.

"It's a bit of a long story, but I'll tell you all about what happened to Danzo's mother Emika. After Sato left and passed away as a living legend, A new youma took over from the previous youma emperor. His name was Madara and he wanted to see his traitorous soldier's family exterminated," began Kagura.

Then she told them about how she tried to hold the youma back before they could even reach the house only to realize that several more had entered.

 _Emika quickly saw her son Danzo lying on the ground as flames engulfed their home. She rushed to his side and helped up._

" _Come this way," she said, taking him to a closet and ushering him inside._

" _You need to hide, Danzo. No matter what happens, you mustn't leave! I need to find Ryuki. I promise I'll be back. I know this is hard. You must listen to me. Be a big boy… A man, huh?" Emika told her son._

" _I understand Mom," Danzo said his eyes filled with love and concern._

" _If I don't return, you must run. By yourself, alone. You must change your name. Forget your past and start a new life as someone else. A new beginning," Emika said as she shut the closet doors._

 _All Danzo could do now was watch his mother run off to find his brother from behind the doors._

" _Ryuki!? Where are you, Ryuki!?" she called._

 _But a huge explosion sent debris flying as Emika screamed in shock to see angry Youma cut her apart in tiny fragments._

" _Mom, Dad," wept Danzo, as he sank back to the wall and sat down._

 _Kagura lashed out at full power sending the Youma back and wiping them out when she heard dark cold laughter in the distance._

" _Pathetic human! Abandoning her own children after their traitorous father had left and passed on!" It was Madara, the Youma Emperor._

" _You accursed monster, You will pay for what you did!" shouted Kagura, unleashing a full power energy beam from the ground incinerating the Youma around her._

 _Emika's breathing had become labored as she looked at Kagura who knelt by her._

" _Kagura, promise me, you'll look after my son," she said softly._

" _I swear, I'll look after him," replied the Youma slayer._

" _He will avenge us," whispered Emika._

 _Kagura watched solemnly as Emika's eyes fluttered shut and died. When the flames died down, Kagura saw young Danzo walking out and saw that his mother was lying near the Youma slayer's feet._

" _So you are Danzo, the son of the late Sato," she said._

 _Danzo nodded, and ran to Kagura burying his tear stricken face into her chest._

" _I know, your mother asked to take care of you, So I promise I'll look after you, even if you do become someone else," Kagura said placing her arms around him in a gentle hug as a tear rolled down her cheek onto Emika's motionless face._

"After that, Danzo became a youma hunter for hire, starting up a business with an employer after learning from Hanzo Academy, Gessen Academy, and Hebijo Academy before he left to put the skills he learned from those three schools to further his career in youma hunting," Kagura said, finishing her story.

Everyone was horrified by the terrible carnage in that story as Asuka slowly felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"Poor Danzo, I do feel sorry about what happened to his mother," she said sadly.

Rather than grab Asuka's breasts, Katsuragi gently placed her hands on her friend's shoulders.

"I do too, Asuka, but right now we have to prevent a world wide Youma invasion, or everything we've done will all be for nothing," she assured the granddaughter of lord Hanzo.

Everyone nodded at Asuka, and Hikage soon began to feel her first friendly smile after so lung.

"I'd be happy to help you guys make sure that our common foe is defeated," said Hikage.

"Thank you Hikage," replied Asuka, pulling the knife wielder into a friendly hug.

The girls then split up yet again hoping to find Danzo and Miyabi

Danzo was now holding the Neo-Generator in his hand tossing it up and down like a ball. He then kicked it since his soccer practice days back at Hanzo Academy when he once his other name, Makoto Kisaragi. H kicked it high in the air, jumped up, and sent it straight towards a piece of architecture that resembled the face of a great lion. The bridge that he was on soon began to turn slowly and Danzo smirked proudly as he strode pridefully away to the door ahead.

"Bullseye," he said quietly, as he opened the door and entered a marble hallway.

Danzo slowly walked forward not even noticing the corpse of the man who arrived at his nameless shop, and sent Ryuki's invitation to him. His ninja training from the three schools enabled him to dodge a Kunai which removed a small strand of his hair from his head.

"Well that was quick," he said, turning to see Miyabi pointing her sword at him.

Miyabi slowly walked past him, her sword still pointing towards him.

"That man, did you kill him?" she asked.

"So what if I did?" Danzo replied.

Miyabi furiously attacked Danzo, but he quickly evaded her sword wipes as countered with his guns and sword on him. Danzo grabbed her arm forcing the electric bombshell out of her hand and into the lights above, causing them to short circuit.

"Ooh, I love a fast woman," he said cockily.

"SHUT UP!" screamed Miyabi, attacking him again.

Danzo however continued to evade her attacks dodging and weaving back and forth.

"He was obsessed with becoming a youma. So much he killed our own father. For that he butchered innocent people too. He's the most vile kind of creature," Miyabi explained still trying cut him down.

She tried to flip him onto his back, but Danzo flung her aside onto a nearby wall, and did a side twist as Miyabi flung more Kunai at him. They only left some small holes in his coat which made him mildly annoyed. Miyabi stood back and charged at him, but Danzo leapt above firing his guns at her, only to have the bullets reflected by the black damascus steel blade of her Katana. They turned pointing their weapons at each other.

"To top it off, that filthy scum is my brother," Miyabi finished.

"Well, we have something in common. I have a dysfunctional family too," Danzo replied arrogantly.

"And what would you know about Family!? You're a youma! This is my brother; my family! This was all supposed to end by my hand!" snapped Miyabi, pointing her sword at Danzo.

But she couldn't bring herself to kill him as she lowered her sword listlessly to her side and turned to face Akira.

"Aren't you gonna kill me?" asked Danzo.

Miyabi didn't respond.

"Well that's a switch," he muttered.

"Just go. I don't care anymore," she said quietly.

Danzo turned and walked away holstering his guns.

"Family huh?" he said to himself.

Once Miyabi was left alone she soon heard a gasp erupt from Akira, making her turn. And point her sword at him.

"Where am I? It's dark, I can't see anything," he whispered.

"You're still alive, I see," Miyabi said darkly.

Akira turned to face his sister.

"Miyabi? Is that you? What's happening? Where's our father?" he asked.

"Our father!? You killed him, remember?" She snapped.

"Yes… That's right. I killed him, with my own hands. What horrible thing have I done? I was too weak. I succumbed to his influence," he replied.

"You mean, you were possessed?" gasped Miyabi.

Akira tried to speak but he slowly began to breathe rapidly.

Miyabi dropped her sword to the ground, and knelt by her brother's side.

"Yes, I was manipulated. Manipulated by a youma, named Ryuki," he told her.

"Ryuki!?" gasped Miyabi.

He's attempting to bring the Youma Realm back to this modern day. A world that Sato once sealed off," Akira explained.

Sato? I thought he was a myth," replied Miyabi.

"If the youma return, this world will be thrown into chaos. Stop him. Stop Ryuki!" choked Akira.

"Me?" asked his sister, who was beginning to feel tears stinging her eyes.

"You are such a sweet girl, just like our mother," he rasped, stroking Miyabi's cheek, then he fell silent and motionless.

"Brother! BROTHER!" she sobbed.

Miyabi cried as she picked up his brother's book and placed onto him. Then she gently put his hands on top of the book, and looked up with fresh anger and hatred in her tear stricken eyes.

"Ryuki," she said in a low voice.

Picking up her sword, she slowly stormed after Danzo in search of Ryuki, so that she would find him and kill him once and for all.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Revenge

Asuka was racing hurriedly after Danzo and Miyabi when she saw some youma blocking her path ahead.

"I don't have time for you, I have to stop Miyabi before her search for vengeance goes too far and has a lot of innocent people," she said drawing her dual blades.

Hibari and Minori were now moving quickly and carefully hoping that they wouldn't get spotted by youma, only to see that Danzo was walking on ahead with A clear conscience about him. The two girls were still a bit shaken after the revelation about Danzo's blood relation to Sato being the legendary warrior who single handedly stopped a full scale invasion many centuries ago.

"Yeesh, this Danzo guy's real good," Minori said to her friend.

"Yeah, but he did train with us during his Hanzo Academy days as a first year," replied Hibari.

"And he even trained with Yumi's grandpa at Gessen, so that he'd understand the difference between Justice and Vengeance," Minori said.

Above, Mirai soon jumped down and landed with her umbrella above her head, making Hibari think that she was pretending to be Mary Poppins.

"During our Hebijo days, Master Suzune taught him how to become a living weapon, but then he left our group behind saying that there's something more than meets the eye when enemies may unite against a common enemy," she said closing her umbrella gun and walking on ahead.

"I say we get a move on, before Mirai starts getting impatient," whispered Minori.

"Good Idea," replied Hibari.

Yozakura and Katsuragi were extremely alert as they punched and kicked youma that stood in their way. Once they had been knocked aside the two friends raced off in the hopes of finding Miyabi. They had barely gotten towards Danzo when they saw that some Youma had surrounded them.

"Scatter!" shouted Katsuragi.

Yozakura nodded and raced ahead pummelling any youma that stood in her way. Katsuragi on the other hand continued to kick back the youma sending them crashing into various objects that fell and crushed them underneath. She continued to run as fast as she could until she was in the clear. She wondered if Yozakura would make it, when Murakumo appeared from the shadows.

"Don't worry about Yozakura, she'll be fine. No harm will come to her as she does care about Yumi very much," the masked ninja said.

"Yeah, but I feel pretty bad about leaving her behind. But if you say Yozakura can take care of herself, that's a good enough reason for me to trust her," replied Katsuragi.

Danzo nodded as he approached them.

"My thoughts exactly," he said, catching them off guard.

Murakumo's mask suddenly flew off of her face and nearly fell when Danzo managed to catch it before it hit the lava below. Katsuragi was amazed, but poor Murakumo quickly tried to hide her face, until she saw Danzo return the mask to her.

"Please don't look at my face, I'm a monster," she said in a nervous cutesy voice.

"Listen to me kid, you're not a monster, you're a human being who should always remember the one thing Old-Timer Kurokage once said to me about your friends, and the their friendly rivals: 'True beauty is found within the heart,'" replied Danzo.

"He's right Murakumo, your face _is_ beautiful. Sometimes we gotta do something we're all afraid of embracing," Katsuragi added, pointing at the left part of her chest.

Murakumo soon took back her mask. Then she held it for a few seconds.

"Maybe, but I'll try to remember the same words Master Kurokage once said to you," she said smiling at him.

"Good girl," smirked Danzo, but suddenly felt Murakumo's arms wrap around him in a warm embrace.

Katsuragi was almost immediately surprised but decided to roll with the punches.

"That's by far the best pep-talk I've heard you give Murakumo," she said to him.

"Yeah, but at the very least, I know your mom and dad will always be proud of you, because their always inside your heart in life or death," Danzo said.

Katsuragi hesitated then suddenly launched herself at Danzo, pressing her lips against his. Although surprised he decided to play along and gently stroked Katsuragi's hair. They soon parted as Katsuragi had never felt a new wave of happiness in her life. She wiped her eyes with both her hands, then smiled at her new friend.

"Even though you've never met the rest of our friends, My name's Katsuragi," she said to him.

"I'm Murakumo," added the warlord.

"Danzo," replied their new friend.

"We know, Kagura told us about you and your tragic past," Katsuragi said quickly.

Danzo looked a bit puzzled, but said nothing.

"Be careful," called Murakumo.

"I will, but I've still got a job to do," he replied and set off.

Once he was clear, Danzo saw that he had entered some sort of torture chamber. He marveled at the sight of it.

"I bet who ever found this would sell themselves for this find," he said calmly as he walked towards an orb that seemed to possess something within it.

To his surprise, Haruka swooped down from her perch and landed beside him.

"Now that you mentioned it darling, you're right this torture chamber is a lucky find," she said, making him whirl around.

"Bingo," he said proudly, making Haruka giggle.

"You seem to have discovered my own personal tastes pretty easily," she replied as her breasts pressed up against him.

Danzo stood firm, without giving in. Haruka may have been sadistic in nature, but she always knew that there would be someone able to figure her out eventually.

"My name is Haruka," she said seductively.

"I'm Danzo," he replied.

"No doubt, your father gave you that name," she said smiling sweetly.

Danzo smirked, then turned to reach for the orb when they heard a loud rumbling voice from above speaking Sato's name.

"Get back!" shouted Danzo, grabbing Haruka in his arms and jumping back.

A new youma arrived with damaged eye, four wings of demonic nature, a horn on its head, an eye that seemed to see fairly well while the other was shut because it had been cut out of it's socket. Two huge legs, and two arms.

"Aw, you poor thing. Didn't your mother ever teach you how to use a door?" he taunted setting Haruka down.

The beastly youma huffed fiercely.

"THAT ODOR I KNOW IT!" growled the youma.

Danzo looked himself over and started sniffing around for a foul stench, but he found none.

"Gimme a break. Tell ya what, next time I'll try and wear some cologne, okay?" he smirked.

"IT'S THE STENCH OF BETRAYAL, THE ODOR OF THAT ACCURSED SATO! I, BELIAL, WILL ANNIHILATE EVERY LAST BLOOD RELATION OF SATO!" the youma roared loudly lunging at Danzo and Haruka who jumped back and chuckled.

"A son cleaning up his dad's mess, huh? Where have I heard this story before?" he asked arrogantly, drawing his guns.

Haruka summoned forth her battle puppets to reinforce Danzo in his struggle, making him turn and smirk at her.

"LET'S ROCK BABY!" he shouted rushing forward guns ablazing.

"HELL YEAH!" replied Haruka, and her puppets charged forward at Belial.

Danzo swung Defiance at the youma who was furiously trying to punch him to the ground when Haruka's puppets unleashed a volley of acupuncture needles at the same time. Jumping upon Belial's back and fired rapidly at a point blank range. Belial roared furiously swiping at the puppets sending them crashing about in several pieces.

"Naughty, naughty, you'll be sorry!" Haruka called from above sending down deadly waste at him.

Belial screamed as the chemicals burned at his flesh, then lunged at Haruka.

"STAY OUT OF THIS YOU BITCH!" he roared loudly.

"Nobody calls a girl a bitch, AND LIVES!" screamed Danzo, activating his youma trigger.

Haruka watched in amazement while sending her puppets to attack the creature. Danzo lunged wildly slashing and shooting at Belial with such ferocity that even Haruka was beginning to like him.

"I WILL KILL YOU BOTH!" screamed Belial smashing Danzo to the ground.

Haruka reacted as well sending poisonous chemicals that scarred Belial from head to foot. With a scream Belial lunged at Danzo who had reverted to normal and was exhausted with a powerful punch. Gathering his strength, Danzo flung Defiance at Belial slashing at his only good eye, who still managed to punch him to the ground. Sending tremors everywhere. Belial stepped back clutching at his now scarred eye.

"The odious one whose heart pumps the blood of Sato! Though my sight is gone, I remember your scent! I shall hunt you down through eternity if I must, until I rid this earth of your foul smell!" roared Belial, who quickly managed to flee from the duo.

"Why do I have to take the heat for my father!? Come on man! Cut me some slack!" sighed Danzo.

Haruka soon swooped down and landed beside Danzo, wrapping her arms around him.

"Are you okay?" she asked in a soothing voice.

"Yeah, just a little bit sore from that punch I took. I better roll with it my way instead of Ryona's way," replied Danzo, who walked to the orb on the table.

In the Marble hallway, Homura and Yomi saw what looked like blood and a book that had been left behind.

"Is this where-" asked Yomi.

"Yeah, That's where Miyabi and Danzo fought in front of this streak of blood," replied Homura, "But I get the feeling that something really fishy is going on here.

Danzo soon walked forward an picked up the orb in his hand. Suddenly his body began to feel very heavy as he dropped to his knees panting heavily. Haruka rushed to his side trying to help him, but Danzo pushed her back. Behind them came the sound of Trickster's laughter.

"This is amazing! Even the Youma boy is no match for it!" he cackled, only for Danzo to grab him and pull Black-Star on him.

"Want me to punish him as well, Danzo darling?" asked Haruka, making Trickster afraid.

"You two aren't gonna kill me, are you?" Trickster asked quickly, the sight of Haruka's maniacal smile making him shudder. "If you do, I'll die, you know," he added.

"If that's what it takes to shut you up. It bugs the crap out of me when someone talks more than I do," Danzo hissed angrily.

"Don't act so rashly my boy. I've got a doozy of a story for you, but if you snuff out my voice like that, I won't be able to tell it, now will I?" Trickster replied.

Haruka watched as Danzo shoved Trickster back and put his gun away.

"I thought I was a goner for sure sweetcheeks," he said to her with a chuckle, "Oops!"

Trickster stood back up and turned to Danzo.

"You saw it too, didn't you? That huge tower jutting out of the ground? That thick shaft that causes women to shudder is actually a tunnel- linking the youma domain to the human world. And of course, your brother, Ryuki is the one who controls it by using your mommy's amulet," explained Trickster.

"Amulet?" Danzo asked.

Haruka's eyes darted from Trickster to Danzo.

"He's head to the control room in the basement," sang Trickster, making Danzo mildly annoyed.

"If you don't hop down there quick like a bunny he'll open the gate to darkness. Isn't that a scary thought?" Trickster said pridefully.

"And you're telling us this because?" asked Danzo.

"Oops, I forgot to mention one teeny wittle item. That gizmo there is actually the KEY to move forward. But the tricky thing is, it sucks the souls of those who hold it. So I think you'd better hurry!" Trickster said with a maniacal grin, and danced away laughing.

Danzo was about to draw his gun to kill him, when Haruka stopped him.

"But in return for your soul, it'll give you power! Marvelous isn't it? Just let your young spirit drive you and go for it!" cackled Trickster, as he spun up and out of sight on the chained mechanism.

"Wish you would have told me that in the first place, ya big mouth moron!" grunted Danzo as he stood up.

Haruka jumped back as his youma powers were activated.

"I'll follow him so you get moving!" she called, as she off to find Team Crimson.

"Okay, but hurry!" Danzo called back as the device called th Haywire Neo-Generator began draining his life force.

Danzo knew he had to hurry so he raced out of the Torture Chamber in the hopes that he would survive.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hunter and Hunted

Ikaruga and Imu were now working quickly through the youma working together like a true team after forging a temporary truce. The two kunoichi were both subtle and quick, and they worked their way between their opponents swinging their weapons back and forth in an effort to spread out and prevent the enemy form moving around. They didn't notice Danzo in his youma trigger rushing past with electrical energy crackling around him as he carved through the youma with his twin blades Arjuna and Rama, heading back to where the bridges crossed to reach the final point of his destination.

"Was that-?" asked Imu.

"It's Danzo, and he's in his Youma form," replied Ikaruga.

They raced after him, but couldn't know where he went.

"Shoot out a flare!" suggested Imu.

Ikaruga nodded and shot out a flare which reached to the sky.

Sensing that there was something about Danzo, the Kunoichi saw the signal and raced back to where Ikaruga and Imu were. They soon gathered nearby at what appeared to be an arena underneath the earth at Imu's urging. Ikaruga saw that Asuka was growing anxious as they stood watching and waiting for what would come next, as their vigilance would remain strong.

Danzo had managed to reach the Rotating Causeway, when he dropped down to his knees as the electricity crackled around him. Then he flung the Haywire Neo-Generator at the open mouth of a demonic face carved from stone. Making the causeway turn almost instantly. His youma form soon dissipated as he breathed deeply and sighed slowly.

"What a rush," he muttered, "Next time that happens I'm gonna hafta get used to staying in my youma form for a couple of days."

He quickly walked off into another door that lead to another corridor. He was walking carefully down the stairs hoping that he'd get some more useful abilities to aid him in his quest. Soon he saw doors with horses carved on them, and stepped boldly through onto a bridge where a small horde of youma blocked his path. Danzo was going to draw his sword when the torches began to light up and glow a faint bluish-green color. Then came the sound of galloping hooves and Danzo could see that there was what he called a horse drawn carriage in youma form. Danzo watched as the creature knocked the youma knocked the youma off the bridge sending them falling to their doom.

"Talk about Horse Power," he chuckled.

The horse like youma stopped and neighed loudly prancing back on its hind legs.

"A chicken race with a horse, huh?" he grinned arrogantly, "Fair enough…"

The youma charged again at him but Danzo was light on his feet shooting the Horse and slashing at it sending it off ballance. The bridge they were standing on suddenly began to collapse making them both plummet to the arena below, where Asuka and all her friends had gathered. Danzo saw that they heard he commotion from up above and readied themselves for battle. Danzo managed to land on the ground, bracing himself from the impact. He observed his surroundings and knew that he was in the arena.

"First chicken, now Gladiator. This just keeps getting better and better! Luckily there's some babes here that are enjoying the show," he said proudly, and engaged his enemy.

"Look guys," Asuka said pointing towards the battle.

Everyone could see that Danzo was battling the horse like youma with a chariot. They quickly lunged into battle. And distracted the creature long enough for Danzo to fall back. Danzo did so as the horse forced the kunoichi back away from it. Then Danzo lunged at it in his youma form delivering some powerful strikes that brought it down to its knees. The creature stopped as the kunoichi gathered when Fubuki sensed something about it.

"You have been bested by this warrior in this contest. Now you shall accept your defeat," said Yumi's foster sister.

The horse nodded as Danzo looked it right in the eye. Now the its soul burst from its body making the youma collapse and traveled to Danzo granting him a new ability as he walked off. Above him, some rubble from the collapsed bridge began to fall towards him.

"Danzo look out!" cried Hibari.

Danzo did look and his new found power stopped the rocks descent from crushing him. Then he pushed them aside as if they were pebbles and walked away from them. Time flow returned to normal as they fell sending dust and grit everywhere. The girls covered their eyes so that the grit wouldn't sting them. When it settled they looked in amazement and relief to see Danzo standing with his back to them.

"Gagana used this power to slow and stop time so he'd move faster than his enemies. I'll give it the name, Quicksilver," Danzo said to himself.

"Good name!" called Homura.

Then she approached him.

"I see you met some of my friends and rivals of Team Crimson, Team Hebijo, Team Gessen, Team Master, and Team Mikagura, and Team Hanzo, but this is the first time you've met me and Hikage. My name's Homura, and your name's Danzo," she said grinning at him.

"Right on the mark," Danzo replied.

"It's nice to meet you Danzo, my name is Murasaki, Imu's sister," the purpled haired girl with fuuma shuriken said, "You are an interesting person."

"Though you saved my sister Ryona from getting killed by those scimitar wielding youma, Arjuna and Rama, I guess I can assume you know that I'm Ryona's sister Ryobi," Ryobi added.

"Yep, This is gonna get ugly from here on out. And Hibari, I know you're strong enough to handle things on your own," Danzo said.

Then he turned and walked away towards a door leading out of the underground arena in the hopes of finding his brother in the bottom floor of the Tower of Darkness.

"We'll try to catch up to you!" called Asuka.

"You may want to be faster than cheetahs if you want to catch up with me," he said to himself.

The kunoichi watched in amazement as Danzo walked off into the distance.

Inside the lair of judgement, Ryuki saw what looked like a small open circle in the center of a larger circle that was etched with lines containing hidden secrets. He was just approaching it to start up the ritual when he heard a low rumble from behind. Turning himself around he saw the creature that had attacked his brother, Belial.

"I found you, seed of Sato! I told you I remembered your rancid scent! No matter where you run to, you can never hide from me!" he said with a low growl.

Belial tried to strike with his fist, but Ryuki quickly lunged upwards, and landed on his back with Yamikaze in his hand. Belial was shocked.

"Y-You are not the one I faced before… But this smell… There are two of them! That excrement Sato had two sons…!" Belial shuddered, realizing the truth too late as his head fell with a crash, and his body began to crumple to the ground.

Ryuki smirked sadistically as he leapt down and drew the soul of Belial to him granting him new gauntlets and greaves. With a might punch he sent Belial's body flying to the ceiling, then delivered a powerful kick that could destroy any bone, cutting the youma in two half. He landed on his feet, as Belial's split body fell behind him sending silver feathers everywhere.

After the body was unceremoniously disposed of, Ryuki walked to the center of the circle holding the two amulets in his hand. They glowed and connected to each other, then disappeared into the altar before him. He knelt down to one knee, drew Yamikaze and began to cut the palm of his hand open with the sharp edge of his sword. Gritting his teeth, he pulled it back sending blood everywhere, as his now cut hand began weeping blood into the altar. Using his youma power the wound soon healed quickly leaving no scar. Then he picked up his scabbard, sheathed his sword, and stood waiting for his moment of glory to arrive.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Chaos' Warm Welcome

Miyabi was walking down the corridors of the underground, eyes filled with hatred and contempt for the youma, anxious to find Ryuki, and have him slain for manipulating his brother to do his bidding. She had barely gotten towards a door when a horde of youma ambushed her. She lunged at them and cut them down before they could strike at her, then continued walking down the corridors through the Underground arena to see the her friends gathered.

"Miyabi, thank goodness you're okay," Asuka said happily, but Miyabi just pushed her out of the way.

"Get out of my way, I'm going after Ryuki for what he did to my brother Akira," she said coldly.

Imu was shocked to see Miyabi not acting like herself. She tried to stop her by wrapping her arms around her.

"I know that you want revenge against the youma that took everything away from you, but I learned that even those adorned with evil will hurt themselves and the people they care about no matter how much evil there is," Imu said, looking at her friend with concern.

Miyabi pushed her back as well and pointed her sword at the kunoichi.

"If any of you try to follow me, or interfere with my revenge, I'll kill you all," she spoke her hair slowly becoming black as night.

They all watched as Miyabi continued to find Ryuki, by breaking into a run.

Murasaki looked worried.

"As Miyabi's friends, we have a responsibility to follow her wherever she goes," she said.

"I agree," replied Hikage, "We may be enemies, but it's time to put our differences aside for now."

"Now that's by far the smartest thing I've heard you say," complimented Katsuragi.

Even though the rogue knife wielder wouldn't wholly admit it, she was happy to here Katsuragi complimenting her. A smile appeared on her face making Yomi a little bit surprised.

"I guess snakes can show emotion when they choose to," giggled Mirai.

Hikage slowly started to giggle as well as her cheeks slowly turned red.

"Cut it out Mirai, you're embarrassing me," she replied.

Homura slowly laughed softly to herself, as her friends and their rivals split up to follow Danzo's foot steps.

Danzo was continuing his progress through the many corridors of the lower levels below the Tower of Darkness, battling youma that tried to slow him down. He was walking inside as he saw the vestibule and soon cut down the crystals that were directing a beam of energy towards other crystals after he investigated it thoroughly. After he solved the puzzle he picked up an orb that was called an Orihalcon that would help him find find his way to his brother, Ryuki.

After fending off the last of the youma, Asuka and the rest of team Hanzo had arrived at the same time as Danzo in the obsidian path. They were soon followed by Team Crimson, Team Gessen, the four members of Team Hebijo, Team Mikagura, and Team Master.

"Okay everyone, be on your guard. Ryuki is on the other side of that door. If you get too ruffled up pull back and retreat for now," Danzo said.

The Kunoichi nodded in agreement knowing that the odds would be in their favor.

"Let's do this," Homura said slamming her fist into her open palm.

Danzo placed the Orihalcon up to the door that lead into the lair of judgement beyond. Then stepped back as the door's locks opened, and they all stepped through.

Inside the lair of judgement Ryuki's patience was now wearing thin as he paced back and forth in anger.

"Why isn't this working?! Is there something missing? Must more blood be shed?" he asked furiously.

He turned to hear footsteps coming towards him, revealing Danzo and his new found ninja friends.

"You seem to be in bad mood," said the younger twin smirking at him.

"Danzo," Ryuki said coldly, preparing to draw his sword.

The other Kunoichi followed suit but Danzo waved them down as to say, "Stand down" making them steady themselves, but still watching furiously.

"So my mother's amulet is the key that unlocks the door to the Youma Realm," he said, then chuckled.

"Good plan, Pop," he chuckled softly.

"Just the opposite actually… Originally it was the key to the Youma realm but was given to humans as a gift," explained Ryuki.

"It doesn't matter to me one way or the other. More importantly I've come all this way," Danzo remarked nonchalantly, as he drew his sword.

"I'm sure you have time for one more game, right?" he asked pointing Defiance at his brother.

Ryuki was about to draw his sword too, but then remembered the new weapon he obtained from Belial.

"Why not? After all we share the same blood. I'll just use more of yours to undo Daddy's little spell," he said preparing himself with his new gauntlets appearing on his hands.

"So, you want a piece of me, literally. Okay bro. Come and get it, if you can!" Danzo replied, pointing his blade at Ryuki.

The twin brothers charged at each other furiously. Ryuki attempted to kick him upwards but Danzo quickly kickflipped higher. He countered with a few combos forcing Ryuki back, then jumped away. Asuka lunged forward her twin swords whistling about in her hands as she lunged at Ryuki.

"This may be fun," he said, a small smile creeping onto him.

Asuka attacked with her swords hoping to bring him down, but Ryuki quickly counter attacked forcing her away. Homura lunged at him with her six swords in hand swinging at her foe that tried to kill Asuka.

"I'm the only one that can kill Asuka, and anyone who does kill her shall feel my wrath!" she declared.

"Then come face me you rogue!" replied Ryuki.

Homura's power skyrocketed, transforming her long black hair and emerald eyes red. Then she drew her seventh blade, Engestuka.

"Hope you like it hot, bub!" she smirked.

"We'll see about that," replied Ryuki, who punched her in the chest sending her crashing towards Asuka who quickly helped her up. Yomi and Ikaruga joined forces with their differing sword styles and attacked their common enemy together. Ryuki jumped upwards and flip kicked them away as Katsuragi and Yozakura charged forward. They managed to get some damage in, but Ryuki activated his youma trigger and forced them back. Ryobi and Ryona then opened fire with their guns trying to bring him down but Ryuki bashed Ryobi on the head that she was sent crashing into a wall near a bell above her.

"You are not worthy as my opponent," he said to Ryona, punching her gut so hard that she was sent flying towards her sister and wheezed harshly.

"But it was worth the beating," she said hoarsely.

Yumi and Fubuki tried to strike as well, but Ryuki pushed them back as Danzo stuck again scoring more hits upon his brother returning him to his normal form. Imu and Murasaki saw Ryuki turn towards them.

"You will not forget this Youma's power!" he declared, changing into his youma form again and sent the two sisters flying back.

"Rest in peace," Ryuki said turning his sword on Hibari, only for Yagyuu to force him back.

"LEAVE HIBARI ALONE!" she snapped.

Ryuki glared then smiled more maniacally.

"Now I'm a little motivated!" he said in a satisfied tone.

"Then eat this you punk!" shouted Mirai firing her gunbrella at him.

Ryuki blocked the shots and flung Mirai to the side with his free hand. Then cut at Haruka sending her flying backwards.

"The power of Sato, is MINE!" he roared, kicking Hikage hard in the side that she collided with her friends and landed in a pile.

Murakumo tried to strike, but Ryuki grabbed her and flung her right at Minori. Both girls crumpled to the ground as her mask flew off and landed near Asuka's feet who managed to pick it up, and fling it back to her.

Renka, Hanabi, and Kafuru charged forward at Ryuki, performing a team combo. Ryuki however countered their attacks and forced them back slamming his foot to the ground creating a shockwave that sent them flying, making them land in a crumpled heap. Senko and Gekko charged at Ryuki and attempted to bring him down with acupuncture needles directed towards him. Ryuki countered spinning his sword rapidly deflecting the needles they threw at him, then flung them back with a beam of energy that made them land battered and bruised with Fubuki.

"Youma scum, I will smite you!" Kagura said unleashing Izanami.

Ryuki jumped back before it could affect him. Then he struck her hard, reverting her to her child-like form, sending her back to Naraku who caught her.

Danzo charged again and the playing field was evenly matched between the two brothers who swung their blades fiercely creating a shirek of clanging blades. They were also wounding each other fiercely in their feud as their blood scattered about on the ground. They entered a blade lock glaring into each others eyes, when they noticed two blade beams coming towards them. Danzo cut the first blade beam horizontally, and Vergil cut the second blade beam vertically. Asuka's eyes widened to see Miyabi angrily looking at them with her sword held at her side.

"Sorry but this is no place for little girls. So beat it," Danzo said, annoyed that she was interfering.

"Shut up!" snapped Miyabi, unleashing another blade beam.

Danzo and Ryuki continued the fight as Miyabi rushed forward with the intent of killing the older twin. Reacting instinctively Ryuki swung at her catching her off balance, leapt up in the air countering Danzo's attack, and struck hard at Miyabi who blocked his blow.

"You forced him into this!" she shouted.

"Is that what you think? Foolish girl," Ryuki said coolly.

He quickly blocked Danzo's attack and focused his attention on him, granting Miyabi time to strike again. The brothers were fighting thrusting their swords back and forth blocking and slashing at each other as Miyabi was now confused by this fiasco. Finally the brothers slashed at each other's chests, severely wounding them, and making them drop to their hands and knees. Miyabi could only watch when she heard the sound of hands clapping behind her as the other kunoichi stood up.

"Bravo, bravo! I never dreamed that things would go so smoothly. Well done, everyone. well done!" cheered Trickster, as he applauded them.

"You!" Danzo said angrily.

Miyabi turned quickly only for Trickster to grab her sword and stick his tongue out at her in a maniacal manner.

"Don't be a bad girl Miyabi!" he said, tossing into the air and making her land hard on her chest.

"Or you can expect a spanking from big bro later!" he continued, and began to sing rudely. "Trickster's gonna spank your butt. spank you on the butt."

"INSANE BUFFOON! I don't know where you came from buffon, but you don't belong here. NOW LEAVE!" bellowed Ryuki, charging at him.

Trickster stopped him clapping his hands on Yamikaze's blade. Ryuki was shocked to find that his attack had failed.

"Zowie, that was close! But you've taken quite a trouncing today, haven't you, Ryuki? You could've chopped me into confetti by now if you were in tip-top condition," smirked Trickster.

"Damn you!" growled Ryuki.

"You have lost," Trickster replied, lowering his voice.

Then he flung Ryuki aside making him land on the outside of the circle, and clicked his fingers transforming himself into Akira.

"Because you underestimated humans," he continued.

"What's going on?!" Miyabi asked in shock and dismay.

"Good girl, strong and prideful, just like our father," Akira said turning towards her.

"YOU BASTARD!" she screamed grabbing a kunai.

But she was grabbed by the head after turning into Trickster.

"It's time for your spanking, my dear!" he said, slamming her head onto the circle, and putting her in a daze.

"You want to know why the spell didn't break, hmm, Ryuki? You have the two amulets and Sato's blood. You had everything you needed to unleash the evil!" Trickster explained.

"I told you before, I don't like anybody who has a bigger mouth than mine," interrupted Danzo, making Trickster cover his mouth.

Trickster evaded his gunfire and danced about on the walls and the ceiling.

"You are wounded and weak. Even I can do, THIS to you!" he cackled slamming Danzo to the ground.

He clicked his fingers again, and became Akira.

"Two amulets, a set of Sato's blood. Now I need one more key," he said, picking up Miyabi's sword.

"He sacrificed two things to suppress the tremendous force of this structure: his own youma blood and a mortal exorcist," he continued, plunging his sister's sword into her upper thigh.

Miyabi cried out in pain as her own sword pierced through her. The wound began to weep blood onto the ground.

"I needed you, in whose body flows the same blood as the sacrificed woman. His spell cannot be undone without your blood!" he said pridefully, clicking his fingers again.

"It was quite a ride you know!" he added, pulling the blade out of Miyabi's leg and tossing it aside.

Miyabi gasped in pain and agony as it was removed.

"If any of you had died before getting here, our little plan would have gone to waste! Therefore, my job was to make you battle each other in order to weaken you. But at the same time, I had to guide you here and make sure that you were kept alive. I even went so far as to dressing like a complete idiot!" Trickster cackled, as Danzo and Ryuki slowly stood up.

"So you made us all go through your puppet show!" snapped Homura.

"Oh you are smart Homura, I'm gonna give you an A for figuring it out quite well. Even though you know that deceit is both your greatest weapon, and your greatest enemy," he mocked, making her more angry.

"It's time for bed Miyabi. you can visit our dear parents," he said, and then began laughing madly making the room echo with his laugh.

Miyabi soon got up, picked up her sword, and pointed it at him.

"Try me," she said, as she saw Danzo and Ryuki's blade resting near Trickster's neck.

The Kunoichi also joined in with their weapons ready to attack.

"It's time for the clown to bow out, Akira," Ryuki proclaimed.

"Dude, the show's over!" agreed Danzo.

"Impressive. I expected nothing less from the youma's descendants. But aren't you forgetting something, Ryuki? The spell is broken," Akira said calmly.

The altar in the center of the circle began to rise

"What do you think will happen next? Let's welcome chaos!" he continued, with a bloodthirsty grin.

The ceiling above began to open and the circle began to move upwards with a powerful boom, catching everyone off balance. Miyabi, Danzo, and Ryuki's blades collided with a clang as Akira ducked and sent and them flying with a powerful kick as the Kunoichi jumped clear and landed on opposite ends of the what they saw as a lift rising up to the top of the Tower of Darkness carrying the first bell with it. Akira looked down on them all with a proud smirk.

"Just sit and wait! Wait for the birth of a new god! I shall take over the power of SATO!" he roared with blood curdling laughter.

Unbeknownst to Danzo and the kunoichi, Ryuki fell as the floor crumbled beneath him. Then Miyabi slipped and fell too, but Danzo caught her hand and pulled her up as Akira rose higher and higher above them.

Outside of the tower in the slums of Asakuza, Rin, Daidouji, and Kiriya stood in shock and dismay as the exterior began to shift and rise higher towards the sky.

Inside the platform began to rise like an elevator collecting six more bells as the rubble fell around them. Akira was standing proudly at his greatest achievement at the altar when it reached the top. Finally his plan would come to fruition. Finally he would be a God. At last the platform had stopped and Danzo stood looking at the seven bells that represented the Seven Deadly Sins.

"Oh no!" Rin said her eyes wide with fear.

"This guy's lost his mind," added Daidouji.

"Please be careful my students!" Kiriya said softly.

In the ruins of the hall of judgement, Miyabi and Danzo stood side by side after Imu placed a special medicine on her friend's leg, and wrapped a piece of cloth tightly around it.

"Are ya gonna go?" asked Danzo.

"Yes, I'm going to finish him off," replied Miyabi.

"Well you might as well forget it. Cuz, you're no match for him," Danzo said.

"Regardless, I have to go. I had a chance to stop him before, but I couldn't. I'm responsible for all this mess," Miyabi stated.

"Don't say that Miyabi. You aren't responsible," Imu protested placing a hand her friend's shoulder.

Miyabi brushed it off her.

"Responsible? Does he bother you that much?" he asked.

"He's my brother. Besides, who else can undo what he's done?" she said.

She took Ryona's grapple gun and fired it up sending the strong cable attached to a harpoon to a structure. Making sure it was secure, she pulled it then turned towards Danzo.

"A youma like you, wouldn't understand…" she said coldly, then clambered up the structure as her friends and rivals watched alongside Danzo.

Family drama, huh?" he muttered, turning towards Homura who was enraged at having been deceived.

"Well I'll go too," he said so that the others would hear him.

Asuka and Yumi glanced at each other looking very concerned for Miyabi.

"But you better hurry if you don't want me to take all the credit," he called after her, and walked off.

"Let's get moving as well," Renka said to the other kunoichi.

They all nodded and split up heading back into the now changed Tower of Darkness.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Drive

Danzo walked towards the left of the platform that had raised itself up to the roof. To his surprise the beaten Ryuki had left behind the soul of Belial and soon took it as his own. It was the same gauntlets and greaves that Ryuki had used on him and the kunoichi. He placed them into his coat pocket and marched off. He then proceeded to his next destination where he hoped that some new youma would prove to be a challenge to him.

In the dojo of Shinobi Island, Lord Hanzo and Sayuri were watching from a safe distance hoping that no youma would dare come for them. To their surprise they saw Rin, Daidouji, and Kiriya return looking very alarmed.

"We have to get the both of you to safety. The gateway to the youma realm that Sato once closed is preparing to open," Daidouji said.

"I'll try to slow down as many as I can when they start pouring through that portal like a swarm of locusts," added Rin.

"In the meantime, I'll evacuate the people from every major city to another safe haven," Kiriya said firmly.

"Well then, I wish you all the best of luck," replied Hanzo.

"I just hope that our beloved granddaughter, Asuka will survive," Sayuri said worriedly.

Daidouji assured her that Asuka and her friends would be alright.

Asuka and her friends were now racing up the spire of the Tower of Darkness hoping to catch up to Miyabi before she was able to start going on a murderous rampage as the nearest of the youma challenged them. At Ikaruga's signal, Katsuragi sent the youma flying back with two powerful kicks then continued to follow Asuka who was ahead of them. Hibari stayed close to Yagyuu who also pushed back some new youma that were about to harm her as Yagyuu struck them down with her umbrella.

Homura was now rushing up another part of the spire to the tower with the rest of Team Crimson her six swords in both hands. She cut down the Youma furiously a Yomi fired her crossbow. Hikage swung her knife fiercely cutting down the youma not even caring about her emotions running rampant. Mirai and Haruka also shoved and smacked the other youma aside as they continued to make the climb.

Team Gessen also hurried up to the tower where they discovered an a window nearby and soon jumped through only for a group of yoma to ambush them. They steeled themselves in a single moment and battled them. Yumi swung about in a flurry of icicles that she summoned forth from her fans impaling youma left and right. Yozakura began punching at them wildly sending them crashing through several walls and impaling them on stone spires in other corridors. Shiki swung her dual bladed scythe back and forth at any youma that were going to attack her. Murakumo weaved her cleaver and spear about cutting down any youma that were trying to pin her down, while also keeping her mask on. Minori smacked the youma with her pan and bucket knocking them down, as she saw that her play time had been ruined by Akira's deceit.

The four members of Team Hebijo knew that their friend needed to be stopped and convinced to give up this senseless revenge, or else she would be killed. A small group of youma spotted them and tried to bring them down, but Ryobi fired her rifle rapidly killing them all as Ryona leapt overhead and fired downwards creating a rainstorm of bullets on a new swarm of youma that fell almost instantly. Murasaki and Imu swung down their weapons and killed the other youma that had gotten in their way. The four then continued onwards in the ongoing search for their fearless leader.

Team Mikagura was moving on a head as the nearest batch of youma fell to Kagura's power. Naraku, Renka, Hanabi, and Kafuru quickly followed suit and leapt through another window into a corridor where some new youma emerged to engage them in battle. But they were soon struck down and left defeated.

Team Master was also moving on ahead when a huge group of youma ambushed them. Senko and Fubuki charged forward but another youma caught Gekko off guad and sent her flying out of highest window where she was falling rapidly. Senko tried to grab her sister's hand, but missed completely.

"We don't have time to mourn. We have to keep going, or the world will be ravaged by the Youma," Fubuki said.

Senko nodded sadly, and turned her tear stricken face towards the youma cutting them down furiously.

Below the tower Danzo had managed to arrive back in the slums of Asakusa where he saw numerous youma piling up around the bar. He cut them down and smacked them back with a ferocious combo attack cleaving them into small giblets that landed on the ground. He looked up to see that Gekko was now falling rapidly towards the ground and had to act fast. Using the Belial greaves he had on him, he jumped up at a tremendous rate and caught Gekko in his arms. Then he landed on the ground while still holding her bridal style in front of his shop which was still in shambles. Carefully setting her down, Danzo charged furiously at the Youma and reduced them to dust and ashe with his youma trigger activating in a frenzied state. Once they were gone, and he reverted to his normal state, Gekko ran up to Danzo and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you for saving my life Danzo," she said sweetly.

"I couldn't a babe like you die by falling down from a really great height now, could I?" he replied, embracing her as well.

Then Gekko's lips soon touched Danzo's as they shared their first kiss under the stars. They soon parted as Danzo saw that she was blushing.

"That was by far the best first kiss of my life," Gekko said gently touching his face.

"Mine too, but we got a job to do, and we gotta put a stop to Miyabi's crazed bro before he destroys this entire world and wipes humanity off the face of the earth," replied Danzo.

Gekko nodded and quickly followed him back to the tower. They soon saw that the entrance was not were they expected it to be, until they saw what appeared to be a motorcycle left behind hanging precariously from a narrow ledge. It fell to the ground, but Danzo raced forward and summoned forth his nunchucks called Gamr and swung towards the motorcycle's handlebars pulling it towards him and Gekko. The two soon got on with Danzo on the driver's seat, with Gekko clinging on to him, her breasts pressed onto his back. Danzo started the engine then gunned the nitro in the bike's engine sending a jet of flames out of the exhaust pipe.

With a smirk, Danzo was now speeding up the side of the tower with Gekko holding onto him as tightly as she could. Huge chunks of debris were falling towards them as he weave to the left and to the right evading them as easily as he could. Gekko saw that he enjoyed motorcycles since he once rode one with someone back in his Hanzo academy days. Danzo whooped and continued upwards with a fierce determination in his eyes dodging the debris as it fell towards them.

Suddenly they spotted a large chunk falling towards them, but Danzo used his bike to jump onto the falling chunk of debris and continued to ride upwards while Gekko held onto him. Jumping the gap, Danzo looped forward as group of youma charged at them.

"End of the ride!" he said.

Gekko jumped clear, and landed on the ledge. She turned to see Danzo using the bike as a club sending youma flying everywhere. A smirk appeared on his face as he gunned the nitro in the engine sending another burst of flame from the exhaust, then swung fiercely at the youma crushing them and then sending them crashing into the walls of the tower, and the ledge near that Gekko was standing on. He landed in a crouch as Gekko stepped back seeing that the motorcycle was sparking. It exploded in a brilliant burst of orange flames leaving behind the handlebars in Danzo's hands leaving the back of his coat partially scorched. He tossed it aside as Gekko now knew that he was a really great guy to be with. Danzo looked behind him to see that the bike was nothing but scrap metal, then tossed the handlebars aside and walked on.

Miyabi was now clambering up the Tower of Darkness with a fierce determination, but her breathing was becoming erratic as she continued on.

Danzo smirked proudly as he and Gekko walked towards a door that would lead them back into some corridors.

"We'll need to find Senko and Fubuki first before we continue on," she suggested.

"Fine by me Gekko," replied Danzo. As they approached the door.

 **Author's notes**

Phew, another chapter complete. And it looks like Danzo not only saved Gekko from falling to her death, but also shared his first kiss with her. YYYAAAYYY!

Now if you want to know why Danzo was at Hanzo academy in his teenage years, it's because after his mother was slain by the youma. the sight of her corpse and thought of his brother Ryuki being killed by the youma that attacked his family home, would lead him to change his name to Makoto Kisaragi.

Kagura by the way happened to be visiting and tried to stop the youma from attack Danzo's home, only to fail to stop the youma from killing Emika after she told him to get as far away from the house he lived in after Sato left and passed away into legend. When Kagura felt Danzo wrap his arms around her and bury his tear stricken face into her chest, Kagura couldn't help but feel sympathy for the hybrid son of Sato.

So this story was inspired by watching both the Senran Kagura anime shows and the specials, and gameplay of the Devil May Cry games as well as the animated Devil May Cry. So yeah, even fans of the two franchises by Marvelous and Capcom know that this is getting pretty interesting.

See you guy's next time.

Peace.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The Gatecrasher

Danzo and Gekko had managed to get the door when they felt a presence behind them. A new Youma emerged surrounded by silver feathers carrying an energy blade with three wings surrounding its body.

"This guy's mine," Danzo said to her.

Gekko stepped back and watched as the man she met began to battle the vicious creature. But soon another began to enter the fray making the odds seem mildly unfair for him. Danzo smirked arrogantly, knowing fully well that he could make his own odds. With several timed swings of his sword and the punching and kicking of the belial gauntlets and greaves, the two youma were soon vanquished. Gekko smiled admirably at him as he turned and walked off towards the doorway.

Things weren't going so smoothly for Team Hebijo. The youma were now forcing them on the defensive as they prepared to make what they considered their final stand. But then a new light emerged behind them and a metallic coffin emerged bearing the symbol of Gessen Academy. It suddenly opened to reveal a young girl who looked to be seventeen years of age emerge from it bearing a shotgun, and a shield. Her outfit consisted of a blue and black victorian style dress with a short navy blue cape behind her. Her eyes were blue, her hair was black with a hair clip bearing a blue ribbon and a gold pin upon it. Her black and blue shoes reached up to her knee with golden laces on it. Above her head was a halo that when touched would change her personality in a single second to a bloodthirsty gun slinger. Ryona and Ryobi turned behind them and saw that it was their older sister Ryoki.

"Looks like you guys could use some help from your big sister," she said to them.

Clicking her fingers from behind her shield, Ryoki catapulted at the youma and blasted them to pieces with her shotgun. Imu and Murasaki turned and looked at each other in confusion.

"Not what I had in mind, but I'll take it for now," Imu said to her teammates.

"Give 'em hell Ryoki!" called Ryobi as she raced after her friends with Ryona following them in reluctance.

"With pleasure!" she said to herself and continued her onslaught.

Asuka and the rest of team Hanzo had managed to dispatch the last of the youma when team Gessen arrived after driving them off.

"Have any of you seen Gekko?" Yumi asked.

"We haven't seen her," replied Ikaruga.

Yumi was afraid that she had been killed by youma and nearly broke down and wept. But Asuka gently place her hands on her shoulders.

"I know she's okay. Homura once told me that Miyabi's a tough nut to crack, so I know that Gekko's still alive, and taking out some youma," she assured her friend.

Yumi took a slow deep breath, and let it out slowly.

"Thank you Asuka. I'll take your word about what Homura said about some ninja are tough nuts to crack," she replied with a relieved smile.

They quickly parted ways as they raced about the corridors in search of Miyabi and Gekko.

Team Mikagura was having no trouble with the youma as Kagura carved her way through them with unrelenting determination. Renka smirked proudly as the last of the youma fell. Then they raced off with Hanabi and Kafuru sending another swarm crashing through another wall sending them flying down to the city streets below.

Team Crimson unleashed their attacks against any oncoming youma that got in their way. Homura was now growing more determined than ever to stop Akira before things started to get out of hand. Yomi catapulted forward with her broadsword, cutting into the youma with ferocious determination not even caring if she got her clothes dirty. Hikage began assassinating the youma that were about to strike at her friends slitting their throats and watching them collapse with harsh gurgling sounds. Mirai swatted them back with her gunbrella, then opened fire with a full volley. Haruka's puppets soon retaliated as she threw bottles of radiation, and poison at them from a safe distance. They raced off through the ever changing tower's corridors not even stopping once to see if their friendly rivals would be alright.

Senko and Fubuki had managed to dispatch the last of the Youma standing in their way, when they saw something in the distance. It was Danzo and Gekko fighting off some youma that had ambushed them. Soon the youma had been defeated as Danzo quickly raced off with Gekkou following close behind and spotted the remaining members of team Master nearby.

"Senko, over here!" called Gekko.

"Sister! You're alive!" Senko said happily rushing up to her sister and hugging her.

Fubuki smiled at him as Danzo started to head to the lift after placing the three gemstones into the center of the door way. It soon parted for him to enter.

"Thank you for saving Gekko," Fubuki said, taking Danzo's hand in her own.

"It was nothin' really. I saved her life, but then she had her first kiss with me," Danzo said shrugging his shoulders.

Senko was momentarily surprised.

"Don't tell me that she loves you," she said to him.

"Yeah, she does," admitted Danzo.

Senko was about to attack him when Gekko stopped her.

"Wait, we may have tried to finish what lord Kurokage started in the past, until Fubuki started to transform his version of Justice into Vengeance by having all every shinobi exterminated along with humanity," Gekko said.

"Yes Senko, if you kill him, you'll end up making the same mistakes grandfather made in the past and become a traitor to humanity," warned Fubuki.

"Justice and Vengeance are like two sides of a coin. Heads is Justice, Tails is Vengeance," Danzo added.

Senko hesitated, but then slowly relented.

"All right, I won't take away my sister's happiness away from her," she said after admitting defeat.

Danzo walked into the elevator and rode it upwards to the next floor.

Above on the roof of the Tower of Darkness Akira turned and began to recite an incantation that he discovered from the restricted section of Hebijo Academy's main library.

"He plucks the threads that make us dance, finger and toe! We surrender in joy to the lowest of the foul and rank; we submerge through darkness, rancid filth. Hour by hour, we move downward, ever closer to Hell, in a a slow, steady gait. Now, let the world resonate! Sloth! Gluttony! Greed! Envy Lust! Wrath! And Pride! A bell of chaos that tolls human desires! After two thousand long years the once sealed gate to the Youma World will open!" chanted Akira.

The bells of the Seven Deadly Sins began to toll loudly, and a portal above his head soon opened and a swarm of bird like youma descended from the sky surrounded him as they danced about.

"Destruction! Carnage and Despair! Let your instincts drive you! Entrap this world in fear! As the structure so fondly named the Tower of Darkness strikes terror into the heart of mankind. Then I will become the ultimate ruler of this wasteland engulfed with pandemonium! The great power that Sato once imprisoned, will be MINE!" Akira shouted, rising up in the pillar of light as his laughter echoed all around the slums.

The youma that had been trapped in their dimension began to pour down from the sky sending people running about as the toppled over vehicles and buildings that stood in their way. Some even managed to capture some women and brutally ravage them to death, while young children and their fathers fled. A group of soldiers arrived bearing firearms that would hopefully bring them down.

"Open fire!" shouted their commander.

They did so, but the bullets proved to be ineffective against them. Daidouji leapt from her perch and began pummelling them furiously hoping to keep them back. Ayame who had just gotten out of the shop saw the portal above and soon raced to the sight of a bloody conflict.

"Master Katsuragi!" she cried as she raced from rooftop to rooftop avoiding any Youma that were coming for her. Rin and Kiriya soon arrived and dispatched the youma that were about to attack her.

"Get going!" shouted Kiriya.

"Not until I find Katsuragi!" Ayame protested.

"This isn't a discussion, now get to safety!" Kiriya shouted again.

"I won't!" Ayame cried.

Rin stepped forward to her former teacher.

"Let Ayame follow her heart," she said.

Kiriya slowly relented.

"Very well, but be careful," he said.

Ayame nodded and raced off to the Tower of Darkness.

Inside the tower, Danzo looked around as it began to shudder sending small rock fragments down near him. His youma form flickered, as if it was warning him of an attack from some youma that had arrived to attack him.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" he smirked, and gunned them all down.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Win or Lose

With the youma easily exterminated before him, Danzo walked off to find out what would be waiting for him up ahead. His walk lead him to a swarm of Youma that were plotting to have him exterminated but he was past them with a flurry of Arjuna and Rama. although wounded, they charged at him forcing Danzo to kill them all.

Team Hebijo was now moving onwards quickly with their unexpected Ally joining the fray after her halo returned to it's normal golden color. They had barely gotten further when the nearest of the youma attacked Ryoki. It was filleted in seconds, blown to bits by her double barreled shotgun. More of the Youma proceeded to ambush team hebijo, but with her fuma shuriken at the ready Murasaki cut them all down in mere seconds.

Team Master was now moving quickly now when Fubuki dropped to her knees and clutched at her head, writhing in pain. Senko and Gekko quickly rushed to her side.

"What's wrong Fubuki?" Gekko asked.

"The door to the Youma Realm has open," gasped Fubuki in shock.

Senko was horrified.

"Akira did it. He's unleashed hell!" she hissed her eyes etched with grim determination.

Fubuki slowly stood up and steadied herself on a nearby wall. But the youma they saw ahead of them charged at her. One more powerful than the rest, called Fubuki a traitor to both human and youma alike.

"I may be a traitor to both, but I will fight for mankind and repent for my actions," Fubuki said, glaring defiantly at the youma who was called Ravana.

Senko and Gekko also prepared themselves as well, and proceeded to fight Ravana.

"So be it. If you are so eager to die, then I shall end you myself and wipe humanity off the face of the earth for all time," Ravana replied quietly.

The four combatants charged forward in a deadly dance of power.

Team Hanzo was now moving forward towards their goal when they saw Miyabi slowly staggering. She looked to be tired out but still moved onwards until she came to a library to rest. Ikaruga turned towards Asuka.

"Don't think about Miyabi just yet," she assured her.

"Yeah, we got youma to deal with," Katsuragi added.

The five friends prepared for battle, cutting down the youma before them. When they had been defeated, Asuka knew that even Kagura's fumakourin would not be enough to push them back, so they had to take them out the old fashioned way.

Team Gessen quickly moved onwards through the corridors with Yumi at the lead. Minori, Yozakura, Murakumo, and Shiki all saw the youma were all marching forward brandishing deadly weapons of war. They were about to attack when they saw a young girl of 16 with dark hair, a red ofuda ribbon tied in a bow on the left side, deep red eyes. a pair of iron gauntlets on her hands, iron boots on her feet that looked similar to Katsuragi's boots with little pink bows, A white short sleeved blouse that was partially buttoned up with a red necktie hanging loosely around her neck, a ruby and peach skirt, with thick white socks under her boots and thick white sleeves under her gauntlets.

"Ayame, what are you doing here?" Yumi asked her.

"I'm looking for Master Katsuragi," Ayame replied.

"Well that's totally good for you," said Shiki with a smirk.

"We're helping a human/youma hybrid called Danzo who is the son of the legendary black ninja Sato who sealed the gates to the Youma realm. Now Miyabi's crazed brother Akira is trying to obtain that power or himself so that he'll become a god," explained Yozakura.

"Danzo, son of the legendary Sato. Is this Sato still alive?" Ayame asked, punching another Youma behind her.

"No, Sato passed away after he left his family behind. Then Kagura told us about how she raised the young Danzo after his mother Emika had been killed by youma while searching for her other son Ryuki, who wants the limitless power of Sato in the palm of his hand," Murakumo explained, from beneath her white Hanya mask.

Ayame thought for a moment, then took Yumi's hand.

"I'll help you out to the best of my abilities," she said to Team Gessen.

"Welcome aboard Ayame," grinned Minori.

Then they raced off to battle the Youma.

Team Mikagura was now having very little difficulty with the youma thanks to Kagura's presence giving them an edge they needed to take them down. They had barely managed to get themselves to a safer location when another Youma challenged them only for Kagura to blast it to bits in seconds. They knew that with the onslaught of youma, it would be impossible to help Danzo and hold back the invading youma at the same time.

"We'll just have to keep going," Renka told them, and they moved off to find the others.

Team Crimson had just managed to dispatch the last of the youma when they saw Danzo racing by with the Onyx Moonshard, and the Sun Crystal in his hands. He placed them in the appropriate key holes as he strode proudly away through the open doors retracing his steps back to the top of the tower. They had managed to fight their way through the youma quickly as they arrived in a room that Asuka met him in before. Danzo raised his hand quickly as if to tell them to hold their position. Homura nodded then signaled her friends to prepare themselves for any youma nearby, but none came to them.

"Mirai, can you send out a flare so that the others can meet us at this designated checkpoint?" Danzo asked.

"Of course I can Danzo," replied Mirai, happily knowing that Danzo was kind and trustworthy.

Danzo gently stroked her head making her blush as she smiled at him. Then she went outside and fired a signal flare into the sky above for her friendly rivals to see. She waited patiently as the remaining kunoichi arrived with two new unexpected allies she knew as Ayame and Ryoki.

"Danzo says he wants to see you guys," she said to them. They arrived inside to see that the room Asuka met Danzo in had changed completely with the clockwork gears turning.

"Listen everyone, I have to face Miyabi alone and let her know that this is also a family matter I have to deal with. Since Mirai called you guys here, You need to wait for her signal when I give her the all clear," Danzo explained.

"We'll be right behind you Danzo," Ikaruga said gently touching his shoulder.

"Yeah, we got your back on this. You can bet your heart that we'll hold back any Youma that come after you," added Katsuragi, gently touching his cheek.

Danzo gently took Katsuragi's hand, then pulled her into a friendly hug, making her blush immensely.

"Thanks, you girls are the best," he said, and soon parted away from her.

The girls watched as Danzo bravely marched forward to into the dark library to see Miyabi leaning on a bookshelf looking exhausted. Danzo soon approached her noticed her breathing heavily.

"What's wrong, you tired? Then stand back. I'll take care of this," Danzo said arrogantly.

"No, YOU stand back," protested Miyabi.

Danzo whirled around, grabbed her kunai, and tossed it aside.

"I told, you can't do it. Don't you get it? This is not a human's job," Danzo said glaring at her.

"You're the one who doesn't get it. It's not something you can reason with. It has nothing to do with me being a human and you being a youma. I'm driven by the inability to forgive him. My soul is screaming, demanding me to kill him. That's enough motivation to keep me going. Besides, this is my family matter. You should stay out of it," Miyabi explained as she was about to walk away.

Danzo turned with a modicum of understanding in his eyes.

"Okay Miyabi, I get the picture now. But I can't just sit back and watch either. I'm pretty pissed at him just like everyone else, ya know," he replied, tossing another Kunai at her, which landed harmlessly near her feet.

Then he grabbed his guns and pointed them at her.

"Now, get out of my way or there will be consequences," he warned.

"Fair enough. I wasn't planning on letting any youma live anyway. Not even one!" Miyabi replied as she brandished her sword.

Miyabi swung, creating a powerful blade beam at Danzo who back flipped behind the bookcase as it exploded in a shower of burning pages and covers. She charged at Danzo with every ounce of reserved strength in her body hacking and slashing at him with ferocious determination. Danzo quickly reacted blocking her attacks with his sword in hand. He countered with a flurry of strikes from his sword as Miyabi felt the stainless youma steel collide with her sword forcing her back.

Mirai stood watching in awe, as she saw Danzo and Miyabi lashing out with a ferocious flurry of their swords colliding that left the library ringing with the thudding of the boots, and the clashing of their blades.

"Youma scum like you are the reason why I can never have happiness in my life. You're all scum, monsters, everything that I hate because of my mother. My father's soul will rest peacefully once he's avenged!" Miyabi cried out in anger.

"You're forgetting one thing about revenge," Danzo replied as he pushed Miyabi back.

"And what would that be?" she demanded.

"It doesn't bring back those we love from the dead. It makes them ashamed of the actions we committed. I have someone to blame just as you do. A youma who overthrew the previous emperor of the Youma Realm so that he could launch an all out offensive on Humanity all those years ago only to have my mother taken away from me when she told me to hide and never come out until things settled down," Danzo replied.

Miyabi's eyes looked in shock, but she still struck back with her sword pushing Danzo back. Danzo soon retaliated as Miyabi tried to flee, but her opponent was right behind her. Miyabi tried to counter attack rushing Danzo with a series of strikes designed to bring him. She fainted an attack to his left, then brought her own sword towards Danzo who barely blocked the blow making him stagger. Crying out in fury she cut triumphantly at the youma hunter's head for a killing blow, and missed him completely.

Danzo anticipating the attack stepped slowly away from her. He charged at her much more furiously this time, and with a powerful strike unleashed a blade beam that collided with Miyabi's sword causing her body to feel it's effects. Then he struck at her with such force that her clothes were soon reduced to ashe sending her crashing through another bookshelf, and into another bookshelf causing an avalanche of books to fall on her naked form covering her from head to foot.

Danzo saw her struggling to get up, but the force of the attack left her badly beaten and bruised from head to foot. He slowly approached her, pulled out a pair of clothes for her to put on, and set them near her. He then looked straight into her eyes not even daring to see the rest of her exposed body.

"I'll take care of him," he said in a near whisper.

He turned towards Mirai giving her a thumbs up, then she signaled the other kunoichi to enter. he turned away as Miyabi put on the clothes she had been given, then slowly turned around. Miyabi was surprised that he had managed to beat her, but looked at him in confusion.

"Why do you care so much?" she asked.

"This whole business started with my father sealing the entrance between the two worlds. And now my brother's trying to break that spell and turn everything into youmaville. This is my family matter too. Quite frankly at first I didn't give a damn. But because of you, I know what's important now. I know what I need to do," he explained, before turning and walking away.

"Wait!" she called weakly, making him turn to face her again.

"Trust me, I'll make things right for you. That's what my soul is telling me to do," Danzo assured Miyabi.

He saw her removing a pendant that she kept on her person at all times to remember her parents before it fell apart and present it to him.

"Take my necklace," Miyabi said.

"How much is it gonna cost me?" Danzo asked her reaching out to take it.

Miyabi closed her fingers around it.

"You can give me your name," Miyabi answered, looking at his azure eyes that seemed glow like the sky above.

"Danzo," he said.

Miyabi nodded, stepped closer to him, then placed the necklace around his neck.

Danzo looked inside of it to see a picture of two people that he assumed were Miyabi's parents holding an infant Miyabi in their arms with her brother Akira without the scar across his face smiling at his little sister. He closed it then walked away, tucking it underneath his shirt.

"Danzo. Please, free my brother," she said.

"I will, Miyabi," he replied, acknowledging her request, and walked off.

Miyabi stepped back towards the bookcase, sat down, and hung her looked down at her knees as Danzo walked through another door ahead of her.

"I guess, we have one thing in common Imu," she said to her childhood friend.

"And what would that would be?" Imu asked, gently placing her hand on Miyabi's shoulder.

"We both lost something irreplaceable," Miyabi replied as a small tear rolled down her cheek.

Asuka and the others knelt down and gently made sure that she would recover from her battle with Danzo. As they left the dark library, Yumi turned around and looked at her friendly rival.

"You'll come through eventually Miyabi, I know you will," she said, smiling at her in respect.

"Thanks Yumi," Miyabi said, feeling a little better, as Yumi turned and walked away.

In the realm of the youma, Akira walked slowly across the rocky formation to the the very weapon that was in front of him. Looking carefully upon it, He knew that it was Sato's sword Shadow-Edge. He took note of the polished silver blade, a W shaped crossguard represented his horns, a spiral hilt for an easy grip, and four skulls at the pommel with a single spike at the top of the pommel.

The amulets began to vibrate as they did in the lair of judgement, when Ryuki was attempting to gain the power of Sato for himself. They connected, spun slowly in the air glowing bright crimson, and spiraled into the sword which began to radiate with a purple aura. Akira soon took hold of the blade and pulled it out causing the other spires to pull apart as he swung it upwards and held it in front of him pointing the blade skyward. His time had come for him to claim the power he craved for all his life.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Inner-youma

Danzo walked in solitary silence as thought about Miyabi's suffering. He continued calmly through the corridors until he reached the God-cube chamber. He carefully jumped from cube to cube reaching upwards to get to the highest point of the Tower of Darkness.

Outside the dark library, Asuka and the others soon held a meeting about their next move.

"We gotta help by slowing down the youma long enough for everyone in Asakusa to get to a safer haven," she suggested.

"Don't worry Asuka. Rin, Daidouji, and Kiriya sensei are doing their part by helping guide the troops below to fend of the oncoming swarm of Youma," Hibari assured her.

Yagyuu and Haruka looked at each other in confusion. They didn't know Hibari was speaking like a true warrior to her. Asuka smiled and thanked Hibari for her kind words. Everyone nodded at once. Ryoki and Ayame then spoke up.

"We may have arrived late for the party, but at least we can help your friend Danzo by giving him time to get to Akira so he can free him from his ambition," Ayame said to Asuka.

"It would be a great pleasure to finally meet the son of a legend who I met after my unfortunate passing," added Ryoki.

Ryona paused for moment, then smiled brightly.

"I agree with big sis Ryoki," she said, "It would be pretty sweet for her to meet Danzo."

"I'd like that too Ryona," Ryobi agreed.

The matter was settled with high acclimation from the other Kunoichi.

"Alright Ayame and Ryoki, you guys can find Danzo and help him out as far as the the portal to the Youma Realm. The rest of us will stay here and hold back any youma that might come for him when enters the portal," said Homura.

"Be careful you two, those youma will know your coming," warned Katsuragi.

Then her hands gently touched her apprentice's shoulders

"Besides I'd hate to see my fan getting killed removed by a youma at anytime, it would make pretty upset," she added.

"I agree Katsu," Asuka said.

Then they set off to take care of their new objectives.

As he neared the top of the tower, Danzo could see the portal as he continued to his final goal. Before he could get any further he saw two girls rushing towards him from behind. One had a halo above her head carrying a shotgun and a shield, while the other wore gauntlets, and boots that seemed to make him think she was trained for kung fu.

"You two missed a big show while the others were around," Danzo said turning o face them.

"Yeah, but at least I got here just in time to help out," the first girl said.

"We wanted to make sure that we help you at for a while," added the second girl.

"Well, two babes willing to help me out," he chuckled, making the two girls giggle.

"My name is Ayame," Ayame said.

"And My name is Ryoki. It's a great pleasure to meet you Danzo," Ryoki said talking his hand in her own.

"The feelings mutual, but this gig is gonna end real soon," replied Danzo.

They soon entered a chamber that began to light up brightly. Danzo looked to see his Shadow extending before him. It's eyes suddenly began to glow bright red as if it were looking at him. Then it slowly moved forward. The lights flickered on and off again as Ryoki and Ayame covered their eyes.

I know why you're here. You're here to ask me more questions. Well too bad. I've already answered them myself. I don't need you anymore," he said, chuckling at his dark self.

Dark Danzo soon drew his sword and prepared to face his opponent. Danzo brushed at his boot, then raised his hand upwards.

"Come on you poser," he beckoned.

Ryoki and Ayame also prepared themselves as Dark Danzo lunged at them with a mighty swing. They jumped clear of the attack landing safely behind him. Ayame soon began attacking the lighting fixtures furiously, causing the surrounding area to be as bright as the sun. Dark Danzo screamed in pain and Agony as Ryoki began to open fire. Dark Danzo felt himself being pelleted by a full volley of ammunition from the Ryobi and Ryona's sister who was determined to bring him down. Then lights went out and Danzo quickly jumped back as his dark self engulfed the room in darkness.

"Attack the lights in this room, they'll stagger him and we can hit him with everything we got," called Danzo.

Ayame and Ryoki nodded and attacked the lighting fixtures as Dark Danzo charged at them. Danzo quickly leapt in between them as he blocked the strike from his dark self.

"Sorry but if you want to get to these babes, you'll have to go through me," he said holding him back long enough for his new friends to completely engulf the room in light. Then Danzo did something that neither of Ryoki's sisters warned him about. He touched her halo and it changed from gold to red. Quickly Danzo grabbed Ayame by the waist and jumped clear of her wild frenzied attack. To a higher location above them.

"Why would you touch Ryoki's halo?" Ayame asked.

"No idea, but I thought it would be interesting to see what would happen," replied Danzo.

Ayame shook her head slowly.

"Ryobi and Ryona said that anyone who thinks of touching Ryoki's halo will regret seeing her go berserk on her enemies," she explained briefly.

Dark Danzo was soon being royally ravaged by Ryoki's furious onslaught, and was unable to darken the room. Then Danzo leapt down with Ayame still in his arms as he watched Ryoki finally stop and click her fingers transforming her halo from red to gold. Dark Danzo nearly escaped yet again, but this time he was attacked by Danzo who unleashed a full flurry of strikes from his own sword finally beating his doppleganger. As it faded away into the ground, it's darkness returned to Danzo who observed it then saw his shadow once again in his possession.

"Huh, thought I lost my shadow for a sec," he said feeling relieved.

He was struck by a strange energy that made him flinch, but he steadied himself as he saw before his very eyes himself. The two Danzo's struck each others fists. They began performing some martial arts moves, then jumped backwards flipping sideways. Then the doppelganger walked right into Danzo becoming a part of him with purple energy surrounding his body as Danzo chuckled to himself.

"Well now, isn't this a big surprise? Another me to help me take on my enemies," Danzo said to his new friends.

"Yeah, It looks like you got a doppelganger of yourself who's willing to help you," replied Ayame.

"Interesting, might even give you an edge against the youma," added Ryoki.

A beam of light shot upwards, and the three friends soon walked into it with a penchant for becoming ready for the struggles ahead. At last they had arrived at the top of the tower and Danzo knew that this was where they would have to part ways.

"Well then, let's wrap up this crazy party, shall we?" he asked.

Ryoki and Ayame nodded. Then they both raced to Danzo and hugged him.

"Good luck Danzo," Ayame said.

"And please be careful," added Ryoki.

"I will. I gotta clean up the mess my father left behind," he replied.

They stepped back as Danzo slowly rose up towards the portal to the Youma Realm. Once he was gone, the rest of the kunoichi saw the portal as more youma poured through. Both human and Youma charged at each other in a violent clash of weapons and wills.

_  
 **Author's notes**

This is it everyone, the final showdown is getting closer for Danzo and his friends. This time there will be no retreat and no surrender. Asuka and her friends will be fending off the Youma from the city streets with their friends, but it looks like Miyabi won't be joining them for the final battle. or so you would think.

Ryuki may still be alive somewhere in the human world, but I find it won't be easy for him to know that he and Danzo may have to join forces after they temporarily set their differences aside in order to put a stop to their common foe.

Get ready for Chapter 17 in the near future everybody.

Peace.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Invading hell

As Danzo landed safely on the ground he saw that the Youma realm was almost devoid of Youma as he marched ahead.

"No point in turning back, It's time to stop Akira once and for all," He said to himself.

He walked calmly to what he thought was a mirror, placed his hand through it, pulled it out, and walked straight through. He emerged from the other side onto a chess board where he saw several youma in the shape of several chess pieces he recognized, the pawn, the rook, the knight, the bishop, the king, and the queen.

The pawns soon began to advance upon him, but Danzo quickly began to cut them down. The knights advanced upon him as well as the last of the pawns fell. Danzo attacked with all of his strength as the queen piece and the bishops advanced upon him. Leaving himself with little choice, Danzo unleashed his youma form and cut down the remaining chess pieces with all of his strength. Once they had been eliminated a new gateway appeared, and he slowly walked into it.

He emerged on the Road of Despair, and soon began climbing to the next portal as the road appeared before him. Some youma tried to slow him down, but he cut them down almost immediately with Defiance. Then he set off for the gateway and emerged in what he thought looked like M.C. Escher's artwork Relativity. He began to walk slowly onwards noticing a huge slab with several stones upon it.

"Looks like this is a trial before I face off with Akira," he said calmly, and proceeded to his first target, Gamr.

Outside on the streets of Asakusa, the youma were now swarming ferociously. Daidouji and Rin were doing their best to hold back advancing horde, but they saw that some of the Youma sensed there was another presence in their realm. Some began to turn back while the rest of them continued their rampage against the other people.

"There's too many of them!" shouted Daidouji, began pummeling the Youma before her into submission.

"I know that, but we need to hold them back for as long as possible without giving ground," replied Rin who cut them down with her fuma Shuriken.

Several soldiers arrived with the US Military bringing in heavy fire power. Fighter jets raced across the sky shooting down the airborne Youma, while ground troops stationed at nearby military command base in the outskirts of Kobe rushed in with heavy fire arms.

One soldier holding the rank of colonel stepped forward. He looked to be around the same age as the two women.

"Need a hand with these guys Rin?" the officer said firing his pistol at an approaching youma, which fell at her feet.

Rin looked at him with warm smile.

"Yes, and thank you for coming to my aid Julian," Rin replied, kissing his cheek.

Julian Mercer then lead the charge with Rin at his side, it was all or nothing now. Soldiers fired their rifles, shotguns, SMGs, RPGS, grenade launchers, and heavy vulcan gatling guns at the youma. Tanks fired at the larger youma riding vicious mounts and gigantic orc like monstrosities reducing them to giblets.

One soldier bearing the rank of Sargent engaged the enemy firing his assault rifle in one hand, and his desert eagle in the other. Daidouji saw him and smiled proudly at the soldier who looked very young, but his bravery made her extremely proud of him.

"Heads up!" she called, and punched a youma behind him sending it flying into a tank's heavy blast.

"I owe ya big time Daidouji," Sargent Alex Hawthorne replied, making Daidouji smile at him.

Daidouji saw that he reminded her of one of her heroes, John Rambo, and soon she kissed his lips. They parted from each other, and began charging at the Youma with a fierce battle cry. Other soldiers knew that the tide had begun to turn as Kiriya watched from a safe distance from a mobile command center.

"Concentrate all of your efforts on any youma that are about to harm the innocent people," he said to Commander Dwight Wilson.

"You heard the man, move all available field units to all outlying sectors near the slums," Wilson said to the command staff.

Some youma had managed to approach the ocean with a powerful creature that resembled Godzilla which began talking heavy fire from a fleet of Naval ships with a heavy fighter carrier. It looked up to see some silver fighter jets bearing down on it.

"Okay Condor Squadron, let's bring down the hammer on Big G," said Captain Oliver Sanders in the lead jet.

Condor Squadron consisted of sixteen Grumman F-14 tomcat jets, that swooped down firing their missiles at the youma, first wounding and staggering it. The youma retaliated firing a beam of blue energy as the squadron managed to get clear. Condor 16 however had a better idea.

"Condor Leader, I know that I can be a bit brash at times when performing complex maneuvers, But I want you to know that it's been an honor fighting along this great squadron. I'm gonna make sure that this guy goes down for good," Condor 16 said to his squad leader.

"Okay, godspeed pilot, and make this maneuver count!" Captain Sanders replied.

Condor 16 then swooped down and gunned the engines of his jet to full burn. The youma looked directly at him and began to prepare his lazer attack once more.

"EAT FISH GODZILLA!" the pilot shouted, and slammed into the kaiju sized youma's mouth, taking it with him in a dramatic explosion.

"Condor Squadron, let our wingman's sacrifice be a light that gives us strength. Let's take out the remaining monsters and go home," the squad leader said.

The remaining pilots agreed and soon began the arduous task of eliminating the youma that were infesting the city. Several more Youma began to swarm them, but the fighters held their own against the enemy, no matter how bad the odds were against them.

Daidouji, Rin, and their boyfriends looked up to see that the last of the youma had now been pushed back to the slums. They charged again hoping to keep them contained long enough for their friends to launch a counter attack. Desperately the youma began to make their final stand in the slums knowing fully well that they had greatly underestimated humanity.

Back in the youma realm, Danzo had managed to clear the trials in the Lost Souls Nirvana, the slab now had all the pieces connected as the portal to his final target opened. He looked back, and quietly clenched his fist upon Miyabi's pendant, which was still tucked underneath his shirt. Then he walked through the gateway.

In the deepest reaches of the Youma Realm, Akira gloated proudly at his prize. Holding the sword before him as the blade glimmered brightly, he swung it furiously first at one pillar, then another, and brought it down in front of him creating a shockwave beneath his feet. His bright yellow eyes glowed, as his body irradiated with power. Then a powerful burst of golden energy surrounded him and dissipated entirely. He smiled proudly at his new form. He had a last transformed into Sato's youma form. His feet were now demonic with three clawed toes, his hands had claws at their fingertips, ahd his body became more demonic. On his head were two horns, with wings that looked demonic and terrifying to look upon, his mouth now had sharp fangs inside as he grinned malevolently.

Miyabi sat in solitary silence in the Dark Library when she heard footsteps nearby. She looked up to see the distinct sight of Ryuki in his dark blue coat walking by with Yamikaze at his side. She watched as Ryuki opened a door in front of him and walked inside leaving it open for her to walk through. Standing slowly up on her own two feet, Miyabi carefully pulled out a scroll and raised it above her head.

"SHINOBI TRANSFORMATION!" she cried.

The clothes that Danzo gave her soon vanished around her body, and her ninja outfit was now back upon her, consisting of a white coat with with dark silver markings upon the hem of it with gold inside of the collar, aa black cape carrying the Hebijou simbol upon it, a golden belt with also bearing the sigil of her school on it's buckle, A red sash at her waist, bandages around her left arm and hand, dark black stockings, and white boots with black wrappings tied behind her lower calves. Then she followed Ryuki's footsteps towards the top of the Tower of Darkness with her sword in hand.

On the Tower rooftop Asuka and the others stood staring anxiously at the portal. Then they turned to see Ryuki standing behind them.

"Stand aside everyone, Akira wanted to help me in my quest to gain power, but he used us all for his little puppet show. It's best for you to remain in the human world while I find him and Danzo. Once he's eliminated, the power of Sato will be mine," Ryuki said calmly.

The Kunoichi stood back as Ryuki ascended to the portal, and began tracing his brothers footsteps to the sight of the final battle ahead of him. Once he was gone, Asuka turned to her friends.

"Let's give them some time by keeping the other Youma at bay," she said.

The other Kunoichi nodded as the sound of fighter jets, ground troops, and heavy road vehicles lumbered in with the roaring and of the youma behind them. They soon raced down to the lower rooftops of the slums helping out anyone in need of assistance. The battle for the fate of two worlds had now begun.

 **Author's notes**

This is it everyone, we're now at the final few chapters of this story. Danzo is gonna try to put a stop to Akira's mad schemes, but Ryuki's not too far behind him. As for Miyabi, she'll soon learn that revenge only brings shame to those who have died in the past, after she delivers the final blow to her brother when he's beaten by the twin sons of Sato.

See you guys in the next Chapter!

Peace.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Forces Collide

Danzo had landed in pool of blood beneath his feet. He looked around to see that he had finally traveled to the point of no return. Several youma emerged covered in blood with their weapons held at the ready. Danzo shrugged his shoulders as he cut them down with ferocious determination. A gateway opened before him as the last of the youma fell, and he jumped through. He then emerged in a small chamber lined with mirrors as more Youma swarmed him. He quickly destroyed the two mirrors with his sword sending shards of glass flying everywhere. The youma, that were invincible soon collapsed to the ground dead as another gateway opened for Danzo to jump through.

In the slums of Asakusa, the Kunoichi were helping Rin, Daidouji, and their boyfriends push the Youma back to the tower. Ryobi took up a sniping position firing at any youma that were either retreating or attacking bringing them down with carefully timed shots.

Rin looked to see her students were alive and well with their ninja outfits still intact. She quickly introduced them to her boyfriend Julian Mercer who was an officer in charge of the US military base in Kobe.

"I guess any friend of Rin's, is a friend of mine," the colonel said, as he fired his hand cannon at an oncoming youma.

Team Hebijo nodded and giggled. Then they raced off at the youma with the rest of their friendly rivals.

Daidouji was fighting with all of her strength when the nearest of the youma challenged her. With a ferocious display of punches and kicks, she emerged on the other side, turned and faced them.

"You're already dead," she said to them.

The youma suddenly exploded in a shower of blood that rained down around her.

Team Hanzo, Team Crimson, Team, Gessen, Team Mikagura, and Team Master were now helping out as best they could to keep the youma back. Fubuki then unleashed her youma power at full burst, then charged wildly at them. Asuka, Homura, and Yumi then transformed into their superforms lunging at the youma with a ferocious determination in their hearts. The remaining youma knew that they had lost and so began to retreat for their realm. While the rest of the soldiers were cleaning up around them, they saw that the battle for their world was won.

"Get outta here you stupid beasts, and never come back!" shouted Alex.

Daidouji looked at him, then gently pressed her lips to his as they wrapped their arms around each other.

Yumi looked to see Daidouji kissing someone which seemed a bit strange to her eyes, but Asuka smiled at the happy couple.

"Even Daidouji needs a bit of love in her life," she said.

"Yeah, It's actually sweet to see her like this with her new boyfriend who's from another land far away from Japan," agreed Yumi.

Murasaki then noticed that Rin was looking at her boyfriend with a warm gaze in her eyes. Julian then took her in his arms and gently kissed her lips knowing that the battle was won.

"You gonna take care of the repairs in the city?" Imu asked her master's boyfriend.

"You know it kid, but hey, if you ever have some trouble with any of those monsters you know I got your back, just as your teacher does," Julian said, shaking Imu's hand.

Soon the Kunoichi were now beginning to feel very relieved as the Military soon began to return to their command center in Kobe. The new friendships that they forged would last for as long as they could remember. As they left Homura looked up at the portal above the tower, She knew that Danzo was up their heading to his appointed final battle with Miyabi's brother.

In the Youma realm, Danzo had managed to reach an area that was surrounded by rock formations all around a large pool of purple water. He walked forwards knowing that it was time to stop his adversary. With his sword ready, he blocked a strike that was about to wound him severely, then pushed his enemy back to see the distinct image of Sato staring at him with a look of pure hatred. But it was really Akira who was in Sato's form holdin the Shadow-Edge in his hand.

"Welcome, what do you think after looking at your father's image?" Akira asked.

"It's like staring into a backed-up toilet. Why do you always stick your nose into other families' business? Come on dude. Don't you have any hobbies" Danzo replied, pointing defiance at his foe.

The two adversaries then started laughing at each other.

"You can still talk big after seeing THIS!?" Akira growled.

Danzo then saw that the power his enemy had attained was beginning to change him completely into a gigantic purple blob.

"I feel the youma's power overflowing my body! The power of SATO!" He roared loudly.

The now mutated form of Sato began to slowly advance towards Danzo with the intent to eliminate him forever.

"Dude, my father wasn't so hideous. Can't you tell by looking at me?" he said looking at his handsome face in the reflection of his blade with a clever smirk.

"Anyway, that shape suits you better. Let us begin the main event!" Danzo declared, as he lunged at the now disfigured Akira.

Danzo slashed at him wildly, but Akira was powerful as he endured the attacks with all of the power he felt in his now disfigured form. Danzo quickly jumped back and fired at him with Silver-Moon and Black-Star in his hand. The bullets collided at him with such a force that they did manage to wound him, but Akira shrugged them off as he morphed into gigantic leeches that would try to swallow him whole. Danzo struck at them with such ferocious flurry of swords as he jumped above them, not even caring if he was out number fifty to one.

Akira was now moving to and from the battlefield trying to bring Danzo down, but he saw that his size gave him the edge to try and struck him. He did so by slamming Danzo into a rock formation, but Danzo quickly got up and charged again hitting him harder in his youma form. Akira however struck back harder than before, knocking the hybrid warrior back with a powerful swipe of his clawed hand.

"Fool! It's no use! Regardless of how strong you are, you're nothing but a half-breed like that traitor Fubuki. You cannot defeat a pure youma, the real SATO!" Akira said, his booming voice echoing everywhere around him.

Danzo gritted his teeth in anger as he saw Akira extend his arm towards him to finish him off. But before he was about to be killed, A beam of light slashed off his hand sending it flying and landing near his feet. The two adversaries looked to see who had done it.

"What's this?" Akira demanded furiously.

They saw that it was Ryuki holding his sword Yamikaze with look of pure hatred.

"DAMN YOU!" roared Akira.

"I've come to retrieve my power. You can't handle it," Ryuki called from a high ledge.

He jumped down towards Danzo and pointed his sword at him.

"Well look at you, making a big dramatic entrance and stealing my spotlight," Danzo said with a look of surprise and disgust.

"Oh really, you don't possibly believe that HE deserves to be our main event now do you?" replied Ryuki, sending Akira's severed hand back to him.

"Now that you mentioned it, you're right Bro," Danzo said with a smirk.

The twin brothers knew that their feud would have to wait as they advanced towards the common foe.

"Do you feel you can defeat me? Defeat the Power of your father, the great SATO!" Akira said furiously at the two warriors.

"You should come to realize you cannot handle the power of Sato," Ryuki stated coldly.

"You're wasting your time, buddy," agreed Danzo pointing defiance at Akira.

He and Ryuki glanced at each other.

"I think he needs to learn the hard way," Danzo said.

"My thoughts exactly!" Ryuki replied, and the two brothers charged in crying out like warriors on an great battlefield.

Ryuki swung his sword at Akira with such ferocity that it began to wound him even further as Danzo leapt over and began firing his cannons wildly before switching to his trusty blade Defiance. The twin sons of Sato where now truly working together as team, but they knew that their feud would still continue as neither one could accept the other's differences. Akira was growing more desperate as he tried to fend them off, but their combined efforts were proving too much for him to handle. The fought their way across the pool until they had managed to subdue Akira long enough for them to get to a safer distance away from him. Quickly Danzo pulled out a small vial containing a poisonous substance that he managed to nick from Haruka who hadn't notice. He tossed towards Akira, and it shattered on contact making him cry out in pain and anger.

"Nice to know that even Haruka's potions and poisons work wonders against these guys," he said to himself with a crafty smile.

Akira groaned loudly in pain, as the two brothers impaled him with their swords on either side. Akira shifted fiercely sending them flying but they quickly recovered and kicked their swords through Akira's body. They collided against each other and soon the brothers had each others weapons, mastering them almost too easily. Akira tried to fight back, but Danzo and Ryuki quickly evaded his attack and cut at him with all their might. They landed behind him with their weapons at their side then quickly returned them to their own hands.

"It can't be! You CANNOT!" Akira said trying to deny that he was beaten.

The twins soon holstered their weapons. Then Danzo quickly pulled out his dual hand cannons and pointed them at Akira who was trying to recover from the battle. Akira struck at Danzo, and inadvertently sent Black-Star into Ryuki's outstretched hand. They pointed the guns at him.

"I'll try it your way for once," Ryuki said calmly.

"Remember what we used to say?" asked Danzo.

"Don't do it!" Akira cried, fearing for his life.

But the two brothers refused to listen to him any longer. They stood back to back holding the guns in an upside-down L shape.

"JACKPOT!" said the sons of Sato, and fired their now supercharged bullets at Akira.

The opposing forces struck with a mighty blast that sent a powerful burst of light around them. Akira writhed and screamed in excruciating pain.

"I HAVE THE TRUE POWER OF SATO!" He shrieked in disbelief at being defeated.

"Not very classy for someone's final words," Ryuki commented coldly, tossing Black-Star to Danzo who immediately holstered it with Silver-Moon.

At that instant, Akira's deformed self began to fade revealing their amulets, and their father's sword in it's dormant form which began to fall through a hall in the bottom of the flowing pool of water. Ryuki saw it and raced after them with Danzo following behind, then jumped into the hole. As they were falling Ryuki grabbed his necklace, and Danzo managed to grab his as well. The knew that with Akira out of the way, they could finally settle their feud once and for all.

Back in the slums of Asakusa, Gekko looked at the portal with her hands in front of her chest as if in prayer. Asuka looked to see her friend's eyes were full of concern.

"What's wrong Gekko?" she asked.

"I'm worried about Danzo, but if he's stuck in the youma realm, he'll never find his way back out," she said.

Yumi slowly walked to her and gently placed her hand on Gekko's shoulder.

"He'll make it out, I just know it," Yumi assured her friend.

"Let's head back to the portal and see what's up," suggested Homura.

The kunoichi all agreed, and soon they all raced back to the top of the Tower of Darkness. Rin and Daidouji stood watching as Hanzo, Kiriya, and Sayuri arrived just in time to see them heading back.

"Be careful, my beloved granddaughter," Hanzo said.

"Please make sure to come back to us in one piece," added Sayuri.

Kiriya looked at them and smiled.

"They'll all right, because I too have been fascinated by the legend of Sato," he assured them.

They stood watching and waiting as dawn slowly approached them from the sky above.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Screaming Souls

Miyabi soon arrived at the top of the Tower of Darkness. the wound on her leg from where Akira stabbed her to draw out her blood which she inherited from the woman who willingly sacrificed herself to seal all the power of the Youma away with Sato's understanding had healed itself leaving a small scar on her upper thigh.

She saw the bells of the Seven Deadly Sins were silent and hanging still, and above her was the portal to the Youma Realm. Looking upwards at the crimson pillar of light, she saw her brother Akira falling down, screaming in anger and shock. He landed with a loud crunch on the tower's floor, and began to crawl away from the portal.

"Why? How could I…!? I shall become a god! No one here can stop me!" he growled, with drops of blood falling from his mouth to the ground.

He had barely gotten to the stairs when Miyabi stepped in front of him and looked down at his broken form.

"What a surprise. Here I was looking for you and, lo and behold, you come back to me," Miyabi said with a now satisfied smirk on her face.

"Miyabi, my dear sister," replied Akira.

"Don't ever speak to me like that again. My father was the only one who could speak to me that way," she hissed, her eyes glowing with hatred.

"Wait, please! Do you really want to kill me? Can you kill me, your own brother!?" Akira asked desperately.

Miyabi however, wasn't listening as she had her sword at her side for this moment.

"What have I done wrong!?" Akira shouted, "Even the heroic Sato sacrificed a woman he knew very briefly so that he would become a legend! I wished to be a god! And I sacrificed our foolish father for that reason. That is all! Was that really so awful?"

Team Hebijo was just coming up to the top of the tower when team Crimson, Team Gessen, Team Hanzo, Team Mikagura, and Team Fubuki arrived to find Miyabi and Akira together. Ryoki and Ayame then arrived as well, just in time to see what was about to happen on the rooftop of the Tower of Darkness.

"I still have some unfinished business to take care of, If you help me, Miyabi," continued Akira.

Miyabi shook her head, drew her sword, cast aside her scabbard, and approached her brother.

"This Miyabi died a long time ago, I am the new Miyabi, and now this is goodbye, Brother," she replied, raising her sword up above her head with the blade facing downwards towards Akira.

Akira was about to protest, but it was too late. Miyabi plunged her sword through her brother's throat, then with a final strike managed cut off his head with a powerful one handed swing. Akira's head flew through the air and disappeared from view, leaving his headless body to fall, as it began weeping blood from where his head was. Then Miyabi stepped back and stumbled onto the ground sitting down gasping for breath. She started to laugh triumphantly, but that laughter soon transformed into sobs as her eyes filled with tears that rolled down her cheeks and landed on the ground below her.

"Here I thought I wasn't gonna cry," sobbed MIyabi, as her friends and rivals raced to her side to comfort her.

Asuka couldn't help but feel sorry for Miyabi as Yagyuu discarded Akira's body by sending it down to the slums below in an unceremonious manner. Fubuki summoned forth an Orb to display the final battle in the Youma Realm for all the Kunoichi to watch.

In the Youma Realm, the sword of Sato, Shadow-edge fell and landed in a rushing river of water which fell into the heart of all Youma. Danzo and Ryuki landed with their amulets in hand, but the sword was soon taken by the older twin who quickly rolled towards it. Ryuki glared at Danzo.

"Give me your amulet," he said.

"No way, you got your own," smirked Danzo, as he pocketed it into his coat.

"Well I want yours too," protested Ryuki with a frown pointing the sword at him in both hands.

"What are you gonna do with all that power, huh? No matter how hard you try, you're never gonna be like father," Danzo replied, with a mild scowl.

"You're wasting time!" roared Ryuki, then he rushed at him with his new sword only for Danzo to draw his and stop his brother from cutting him down as the water splashed around them.

They looked at each other with their hands on their swords as blood wept onto them.

"We are the sons of Sato! Within each of us flows his blood, but more importantly, his SOUL!" Danzo cried, pushing Ryuki back.

Ryuki glared at him in anger, it was time for their battle to end.

"And now my soul is saying it wants to stop you!" Danzo shouted again.

Ryuki laughed. "Unfortunately our souls are at odds brother. I! NEED! MORE! POWER!" he said, clenching his fist tightly.

"And we're supposed to be twins," Danzo replied looking disappointed.

"Twins. Right," replied Ryuki.

The last clash had now begun, Danzo lunged at his brother with Defiance and swung fiercely at him. Ryuki jumped up and performed a downward slash but Danzo evaded it as they changed into Youma Mode. They fought their way around the raging water as their blades created a powerful wall around them that separated it from them between them marking the center of the battle.

It soon started flowing normally again as Danzo attacked again with Gamr in hand that Ryuki was soon bruised all over. The twins lunged again with their respected swords and clashed again, their Youma blood granting them a powerboost as Ryuki leapt back and surrounded himself in a dark blue aura.

"You're going down," he said in a low voice as his Youma form appeared again.

"Let's end this!" shouted Danzo, changing into his Youma form.

The two twins clashed much more fiercely than before. Their blades left nasty scars and gashes that slowly began to heal, but Danzo soon gained the upper hand pushing his brother back with such force that he felt his power growing. Ryuki was furious as he tried to fight back, but Danzo continued to pressure him until a final strike sent Ryuki flying to a pillar of the entryway. Danzo relaxed as Ryuki slowly walked towards him but then felt himself drop to his left knee, and left hand with the Shadow edge still in his right.

"Am I being defeated?" Ryuki asked in desperation.

"What's wrong, is that all you got?" Danzo asked in a cocky tone. "Come on get up, you can do better than that," he said fiercely, knowing that the fight was almost too short for him.

Ryuki slowly stood up groaning in pain from his wounds. The area around them began to shake as Ryuki looked ahead at the gateway behind his brother.

"The portal to the Human World is closing, Danzo. Because the Amulets have been separated," Ryuki said.

"Let's finish this Ryuki. I have to stop you, even if that means killing you," replied Danzo.

Ryuki grinned manically as he swung the sword to his side. Danzo looked grimly as Ryuki charged at him. Danzo did the same, and the twins screamed like mighty warriors who were willing to kill.

"DANZO!" Shrieked Ryuki.

"RYUKI!" Screamed Danzo.

They raised their blades high into the air and swung at each other, but Danzo quickly performed a two handed side slash at Ryuki's waist, while Ryuki performed an downward slash above his head, missing his brother completely.

"You lose brother," Danzo declared, as Ryuki doubled over in pain and picked his amulet that had fallen from his coat pocket, while the Shadow-edge landed back into the water with the shining silver blade in the ground.

Danzo soon holstered his sword too, as Ryuki slowly stood up and limped away from him.

"No one can have this, Danzo. It's mine, it belongs to a son of Sato!" Ryuki said, panting heavily.

Danzo looked behind him to see that he was nearing the edge of the waterfall and quickly rushed to his side, only to find Yamikaze pointed at his throat.

"Leave me and go, if you don't want to be trapped in the Youma Realm. I'm staying, this place was our father's home," Ryuki continued, and stepped off into the abyss below.

Danzo tried to reach out to Ryuki, but the older twin slashed at his hand leaving a huge scar upon it that wept blood from his palm as he fell into the darkness below. Danzo looked at his scarred hand and clenched it, the blood slowly oozing out and dropping to the ground. Then he turned and picked up his father's sword, looked at it, and walked out of the closing portal.

On the streets outside the Tower of Darkness had vanished into dust as Miyabi looked on ahead. The sound of boots thudding on the ground followed by billowing leather surprised the dark angel of Hebijo as she whirled around to see Danzo alive and mostly unmarred walking with the pendant in his inner coat pocket.

"What an ordeal," he said breathing heavily.

His eyes fixed on Miyabi. "You're still here?" he asked.

Miyabi nodded slowly. "I'd like that back," she said.

Danzo returned her necklace to her but pulled it back. "No late charges I hope," he joked.

"I'll think about it," remarked Miyabi.

Danzo nodded and placed the locket in her hand. Then he slowly walked by her gazing at the sky.

"We should be fine for now, but I'm sure they'll be back soon. Very soon," he assured her.

As the rest of the Ninja teams reunited with each other in the ruined slums, Miyabi suddenly saw a tear rolling down Danzo's cheek.

"Are you crying?" she asked.

Danzo blinked and turned away. "It's only the rain," replied Danzo.

"The rain already stopped," Miyabi told him as she held her hand out, but felt no raindrops.

Danzo shifted to one side as he continued looking away. "Youma never cry," He said solemnly.

"I see. Maybe somewhere out there even a youma may cry when they lose someone they love. Don't you think?" Miyabi asked.

"Maybe," replied Danzo looking at her.

"By the way," she said cutting down three youma that were approaching them, "It looks like we're gonna be busy for a while."

"Well bring it on!" he smirked, making Asuka smile at him with admiration, "I love this! This is what I love for!"

He brushed his coat behind him, drew his hand cannons standing beside Ryona with a prideful smirk, and held them gangsta style.

"I'm absolutely crazy about it!" he shouted.

"LET'S ROCK BABIES!" added Ryona firing wildly at the youma.

Ryobi smirked proudly and fired her customized rifle at them as well. The rest of Imu and Murasaki soon took up an attack formation as more Youma charged at them. Team Hanzo scattered about as Yagyuu and Hibari sent more youma flying in all directions. Team Crimson reacted instinctively sending more Youma towards Danzo who shot them down with his hand cannons. Teams Gessen and Mikagura also joined the fray pushing more Youma back with all their strength. Fubuki, Senkou and Gekkou also joined in the fun as well, striking at several more Youma that had been sent to destroy humanity.

It was a fierce battle with Miyabi and her friends and rivals attacking, dodging, weaving and protecting each other from harm. Danzo also stood grinning maniacally as he and Haruka lunged wildly at their adversaries. Ryoki and Ayame meanwhile decided to help out as well by keeping the Youma away from their friends and family. Ryoki's halo soon turned red as her bloodthirsty self soon began ravaging the youma with a fierce determination. Ayame who was preparing to return to the shop, punched and kicked several youma like a true kung fu fighter

Yomi and Ikaruga were now working well together with their swords swing about in rapid succession. Homura, Asuka, Yumi, and Renka combined their powers to form a full frontal assault with Hikage and Katsuragi also engaging the enemy with their strength and courage. Mirai fired at them from a distance with her umbrella tommy gun, as Hanabi and Kafuru also launched surprise attacks of their own sending watery explosions everywhere.

Naraku and Kagura struck down several Youma that had gotten into their trap with a full power blast from Susano'o. Yozakura, Shiki, Minori, and Murakumo had also managed to wiped out other Youma only for the mask that Murakumo wore to be sent flying and land in Danzo's hand, and he placed it into his coat pocket. Even without her mask on, Murakumo saw that Danzo was right about seeing herself in the mirror because of how many men in the world would see her beautiful face.

Once their common foes were vanquished the kunoichi hugged and thanked Danzo for giving them a chance to help Miyabi realize that revenge only brought about shame. Ryobi and Ryona knew that their new friendship with Danzo would indeed make Ryoki very happy as they high fived him. Ayame then bumped fists with Danzo as Katsuragi smiled proudly at her.

Although Senkou and Fubuki left along with their friends, Gekkou had decided to remain with Danzo as she invited him to stay at a place where they could talk to each other about their previous adventures. Danzo grinned proudly at this proposition.

Miyabi knew that even people can eventually become corrupted by evil if they allowed their hearts to be filled to the brim with it. They all left feeling content that this adventure would teach them all a very important lesson about friendship and family. Then Danzo and Gekko went off to find a place to relax and express their love for each other. They went off on their way, checked in at a hotel, and then as night began to fall they started to kiss each other passionately as Danzo pulled the blankets over them.

When morning arrived Gekko awoke looking at her boyfriend with love in her eyes. Danzo slowly got up and went to get himself cleaned up for his shower. Gekko slowly got up as well stretched her arms and legs out to get the blood flowing into them. She slowly turned (Although aware that she was naked) and saw Danzo with his hair now parted to show his bright blue eyes as he wore some brand new clothes that seemed to suit him very well: A red trench coat that reached towards his ankles with upturned collar, black cuffs on the short sleeves, A brand new black long sleeve turtleneck shirt that almost reached towards his adam's apple, A red red vest with black clasps, red pants with two belt buckles around his upper right thigh, Black gloves, A black leather belt on his waist, and knee-high black boots that covered the lower half of his pants. When Danzo saw Gekko's naked body he quickly turned around without daring to look behind him. But Gekko smiled at him as she gently touched his arm and nuzzled him.

"I'm sorry Gekko, I didn't mean to-" Danzo tried to explain, but Gekko gently shushed him.

"It's okay Danzo, I know that you're not as perverted as Katsuragi, Haruka, or Ryona. Besides, I'd never have you put behind bars for seeing me like this," she said, her voice soothing him as he relaxed.

Gekko stepped back and took the transformation scroll in her hand, and raised up above her head.

Shinobi Transformation!" She said, not wanting to disturb their neighbors.

Once she was back in her ninja outfit, they left the hotel after turning the receipt to the front desk, and soon set off together as a happy couple. Danzo looked as the Tower of Darkness disappeared in a flash of light, never to be used for evil again. But he was still sad that Ryuki chose to remain behind in the Youma Realm.

"Hey Danzo, It's okay to cry. Crying doesn't mean you're weak, it means that you are kind and caring to the people you call your friends," Gekko explained, taking his hand in her own.

"Yeah, maybe you're right Gekko. I may be tough but I do have some trace of my mother's kindness in my blood," Danzo replied.

Together they set off towards Asakusa, then parted ways as they smiled at each other knowing that they would see each other again in the future.

 **Author's** **notes**

All right! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter immensely, and yes Danzo and Gekko have finally become a couple. HURRAY! *Claps hands* I know this was a tough thing to make, but you know I'm proud of myself for writing this story, And I hope you guys are proud of me as well.

Unfortunately though, Danzo will still remain firm friends with Team Hanzo, Team Hebijo, Team Gessen, Team Crimson, Team Mikagura, And the two members of Team Master so that harem thing is kind of overused but I'll still consider the girls feelings for him, because they're more than just Danzo's friends, they're also like a family to him whether they good ninja, evil ninja, or just plain renegade for life. (Blame TeamFourStar for that if you want to.)

Anyway, I'll be posting the Epilogue of this story very soon so keep in touch.

Peace.


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue

Aftermath

Back in the cafe at Asakusa, Asuka and Yumi were soon joined by Miyabi, now wearing everyday street clothes. She was asked to take a temporary vacation from her master Rin, who continued to use the name "Suzune."

"So what happened next Yumi?" Asuka asked.

"Nothing really. We took care of all the remaining youma and that was it," Yumi said.

"But I still have a job to do that's far from done, which is to eliminate every last youma. I need to ensure that monsters like my brother never come about again," added MIyabi, looking at the picture of her family in her pendant.

"And Danzo promised to help you hunt down the youma, even though he's part one himself, like Fubuki!" replied Asuka.

Miyabi smiled faintly as she drank her milkshake. "But now I realize that there are humans as evil as any youma as well as kind and caring youma in this world," she replied.

"At least you found one so-called youma who is able to shed tears for those he cares about." smiled Yumi.

The three friends were soon walking down the city streets where they saw Homura and the Crimson squad holding up banners for a new restaurant that had opened up containing futomaki rolls.

"That's enough for me to believe in him," said Miyabi looking up into the sky.

Meanwhile in the slums Danzo saw that his shop had been fully rebuilt and made ready for him. He soon swaggered inside with his new clothes that his girlfriend Gekko bought for him on their way to the hotel they spent the night at. He looked carefully around, then kicked his chair into the upright position and slammed his feet on the desk in a lounging position. "Now I can start my business," he said, smirking proudly.

He soon heard the phone ring as he slammed his boot on the desk sending the receiver to his hand, and placed it near his mouth.

"Oh, speaking of a friendly youma, he finally decided on a name for his shop. It took him quite a while to pick one," said Homura.

"What did he name it?" asked Yumi.

"Wanna know the name?" asked Asuka.

Yumi and Homura nodded, but Miyabi soon spoke up.

"Youma May Cry," Answered Miyabi and Danzo.

In the Youma Realm, all was silent save for the sound of water and the heavy panting of Ryuki who had managed to recover from his injuries as he slowly stood up, breathed deeply in through his nostrils and let it out all making them flair. His eyes soon fixed on three crimson lights as a wicked smile appeared on his face.

"It'll be fun to fight with the Prince of Darkness," smirked Ryuki, "If my father did it, I should be able to do it too!"

He soon drew Yamikaze, cast the scabbard aside, and charged forward to face his father's greatest adversary in single combat. But his injuries had not yet been fully healed and he was beaten down yet again.

"You shall be useful to my cause in exacting revenge upon the spawn of Sato," Boomed the voice from the Triad of lights.

Instantly Ryuki began to feel his body begin to change as he soon found himself kneeling before him as his new servant.

"May I ask who you are?" Ryuki asked as if in a trance.

"I am the emperor of all youma, you may address me as lord Madara," the voice boomed again, "In order to kill the fool that humiliated you, I will create a someone who can truly make him think of his late mother who I wanted dead after Sato left her and his sons behind to pass on into legend."

Ryuki's body became so corrupt that he soon became encased in armor that looked demonic and had a dark purple cape behind him.

"I give you the name of Nero Demando, warrior of my great army. The time for my return draws nearer on a small island called Samoa. That is where my palace of power stands, so that I may rule the human realm with an iron fist as my army of youma shall make all humans become my obedient slaves," Madara said calmly, as he transported his new slave out of the youma realm with a dark foreboding laugh.

Then Madara gathered his strength and began crafting another Youma to resemble Danzo's late mother Emika. She had long blonde hair reaching down towards her back with long bangs framing her face, and bright blue eyes. She wore a black, choker, a black corset with a lightning bolt at the front exposing her chest and midriff, black pants, a black double belt at her waist, black high heel boots, and a black leather gauntlet on her left arm.

"Empty creature born from my power, I hereby name you Tina!" Madara said to the new youma.

"Thank you my lord," Tina said staring at his avatar.

"Go forth to Danzo and bring him to my palace. Work with him as best you can, and then my faithful servant you will kill him," the Youma Emperor explained.

Tina nodded as a portal opened in front of her, and jumped into it to the one that threatened Madara's existence as emperor of the Youma Realm. Then his avatar vanished as Madara laughed calmly, knowing his dark power would never be challenged by someone as weak as a son of his traitorous warlord Sato.

 **Author's notes**

Well, in the immortal words of Porky Pig, as played by Mel Blanc at the end of every Looney Tunes cartoon, "That's All Folks!"

The story has now been told, but there will be later adventures for the girls of Senran Kagura. Anywho I hope you guys enjoyed it, but please stick around as I have a big afterword to make later on. After all, It's not every day a new adventure awaits them every now and then. But I know Danzo will be doing his very best to become a truly great youma hunter for hire.

See you guys later.

Peace.


	22. Afterword

A Word From the Author

Hey Guys I'm Kenton Barks here, And I welcome you all to this special afterword I have to say to all of you. A lot of you guys should know that I thank each and everyone of you for sticking around with me till the end of this story I created to the best of my abilities. So Allow me to enlighten you, ladies and gentlemen, on why I wanted to write Senran Kagura: Youma May Cry. First off I would like to ask each and everyone of you: Please be as supportive of me as you can because of my talents, and also please don't people tell you different about me. Because if there's one thing I've learned from Kate Mulgrew, Captain Kathryn Janeway herself, "I'm really easy to get along with most of the time, but I don't like bullies and I don't like threats."

Let's start from the very beginning. After Watching Senran Kagura: Ninja Flash and it's second Season, Senran Kagura: Shinovi Masters: Tokyo Youma-hen. I was compelled by how some of the girls looked and had to make sure that their personalities matched that of the characters that had been conceived by the people of XSeed, Marvelous! Entertainment, INC, and it's creator Kenichiro Takaki who wanted us to see how a kunoichi would live in the modern world after the age of ninjas and samurai had become ancient history. A number of people who were filmmakers, tv show writers, and authors of both the 20th century all the way up to the 21st century brought the ninja and the samurai onto our screens in the form of Movies, TV shows, books, audio dramas, and video games of various genres.

When Senran Kagura was created by Mr. Takaki, we soon saw how some of the kunoichi of that franchise can be both badass, attractive, but also cute at the same time. The games however, were also pretty epic, and we even got a chance to kiss any of the girls when in the dressing room for certain games of that franchise. Of course there were certain guest characters from other franchises like Dead or Alive, Ikki Tousen (Battle Vixens), Hyperdimension Neptunia, and Super Sonico. Sadly though we couldn't really kiss any of the guest characters, but we could interact with them by being giving them a gentle pat on the head, or just be completely perverted with them.

The transformation sequences of both the games and the anime made us think that Senran Kagura felt like a Magical Girl type of franchise, but as we know it was a hack and slash fighting game. Very soon we'll see more of the Senran Kagura games as they become more interesting and intricate at the same time. I actually liked how most of the english voices of the girls seem to fit them pretty well, especially Felecia Angelle's performance of Asuka due to her upbeat personality, as well as Monica Rial's voice for Homura who starts off as a nice girl, but then starts to act like a (Please excuse my language everyone) hardass. Mallorie Rodak's voice for Yumi in the second season seemed to fit the character pretty well for her kind and caring personality, after her grandpa Kurokage said that she and her friends, must not go completely about justice being the complete and eradication of evil. After all, you can't blame that old timer for learning his lesson before he passed away, leaving Yumi to continue to honor his memory after everything that transpired.

And now my original characters. For the character of Danzo, I was inspired by the way Capcom and Hideki Kamiya made Dante a human/demon hybrid, for the game Devil May Cry. For this reason, I envisioned Danzo with black hair that Dante from the crappy reboot had, but still keep the same length that the original Dante had by having a guy who likes to show his stuff, very witty yet traditional for a fighting man, and someone who doesn't like smoking all that much. Now about Danzo's clothes they had to be a bit similar to Dante's clothes that he wears in Devil May Cry 3, but for the sake of completeness, I felt it would be interesting to add a shirt onto Danzo when he transforms into his ninja outfit which had to be very consistent as well as complex for him. He needed to look a bit like a rock star with that biker vibe. Ryuki was inspired by Vergil due to his lust for even greater power. I wanted to make Ryuki's clothes be a bit consistent, and make them mirror what Vergil wore in the games. Miyabi's role had to be a bit similar to the character of Lady (Who lost her mother to her crazed dad, Arkham, before he events of Devil May Cry 3) so I took a bit of a careful look and had to make her a bit of a vengeful ruffian who lost something that was also irreplaceable for her and make her seek revenge on the one who took that away from her. Akira and Trickster were inspired by Arkham and Jester who have this split personality and bipolarizing glare that made them extremely terrifying when they kill someone who is related to their child. Since Arkham killed his wife Kalina Ann to obtain demonic power, I felt it would be interesting if Akira was Miyabi's brother who killed their father to obtain even greater power to turn into a youma. For the boyfriends of Daidouji and Rin, It would be interesting for them to have them be from another land but also be able to understand Japanese while also teaching them English as they served in the US military's army branch, while their friends were from the Navy, Air force, and Marines. The Kaiju sized Youma was inspired by Godzilla who was originally created in 1954, and continued to be a very iconic creature for almost 70 years and was shone pretty briefly in the Battle of Asakusa. (LONG LIVE THE KING)

I noticed that even though some of the girls are shipped with others by the fans, I decided that Danzo and Gekko would truly be an awesome couple. But I felt that they should express their love for each other in a PG-13 setting by having Danzo pull the covers over them as they kissed each other. And yes, even though there was a bit of fanservice, Gekko wasn't angry at Danzo when he turned quickly around and chose not to look at her, just like how he didn't look at Yumi when the top half of her kimono slipped off her, and when he gave Miyabi some clothes that she chose to put on after her ninja outfit got destroyed. (Just like in Senran Kagura: Estival Versus where you could destroy the girls clothes and send them flying into various objects as they tried to cover themselves up with their bare hands, after being beaten by their friends or their rivals.) Even though Kagura is the destroyer of youma, she does have moments where she starts to care for those around her.

Now the part where Danzo's mother, Emika had been killed after she put him in the closet, told him to flee from their home, start a new life, and be someone else before finding her other son Ryuki, was heavily inspired by the flashback sequence from Devil May Cry 5 where Eva does just that. I started to extend the scene slightly by adding Kagura into the flashback, as she gazed down sadly at Emika's lifeless body, until young Danzo reeled with shock and ran into her arms, bury his tear stricken face in her chest, and make Kagura feel sympathy for the young orphaned hybrid and raise him like a son. As for Fubuki, I was inspired by how Jedah stated that Dante was viewed as a traitor to both human and demon in Marvel vs Capcom: Infinite, by having one of the youma stating that she is a traitor to both human and youma. All of this was enough for me to ensure that any of the kunoichi from Senran Kagura would know that there are some guys who deeply care about different women in any universe.

But the time will come for Danzo to face the Emperor of all Youma with the help of another unexpected ally who resembles his late mother, Emika.

Until next time, stay gold. BANG!

Kenton Barks

May 19th, 2019


End file.
